The Shikon No Tama Clan
by funmaker31
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is put in an life or death situation, and all he has to do is kidnap a girl and make her his wife? Will he take the chance to save his life? IK and some MS Ch.12 up!
1. Life & Death

Hey, my fellow readers! This is my second, yes second, story I've wrote on fanfiction.net!   
  
I have another one I plan on writing but its going to take a while! Hey! This is the first   
  
time I have to really be dedicated, so be patient. Well, on with my new story!  
  
Chapter 1: Life & Death  
  
I sat on a cliff not too high above the ground over looking the ocean. I watched   
  
the water clash with the sand making it wet. Then I watched it slowly go back to the   
  
ocean I was enjoying the moment just sitting there, watching the sun rise over the ocean.   
  
It was so beautiful.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Miroku. He was wearing   
  
his usual monk robes and his staff was in his right hand.   
  
He started to yawn when I said smirking,"Oh you did did you? Heh, and here I was thinking   
  
you slept-walked here."  
  
"Inuyasha I would appreciate it if you could cut the sarcasm. I came her to discuss some   
  
very important matters with you." said Miroku.  
  
I stopped my train of thought and looked at Miroku. He looked back. There was a moment of  
  
silence. Miroku stepped down from the rock he was standing on and sat at the edge of the   
  
cliff with his feet dangaling in the air. He was next to Inuyasha but about 5 feet in   
  
front of him. Inuyasha had his back against a tree that had no leaves.   
  
"Inuyasha, how long have we been friends?" said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha had to laugh,"Heh. Forever."  
  
"Ah, well. Close enough. Anyway, I have always been your friend. I've stuck by your side  
  
through thick and thin. And the same could be said about you, Inuyasha." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, yeah get to the point already." said Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha, settle down patience is of virtue. I just want to give you some friendly   
  
advice, my dear old friend." said Miroku.  
  
"Old?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We've been friends forever, remember?" said Miroku. It was more of statement than a   
  
question.  
  
"Tsk, what-ever." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Like I was saying, Inuyasha I have put my faith in you. Do you know what our Survival  
  
code: Rule number 2 states?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Survival code: Rule number 2 states: To take a suitable, meaning 16 years of age or   
  
older, woman's hand in marriage to make kids, so our clan may live on." said Inuyasha.  
  
If your wondering each clan member has these rules memorized.  
  
"Yes, and do you know what happens if you disobey that rule?" asked Miroku.  
  
"The person who chooses to defy that rule will never be acknowledged as a clan member   
  
again." said Inuyasha.  
  
"And by what means are they to enforce this rule?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha had closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. "Death."  
  
"Well, at least now I know you're not completely insane."  
  
"I was never insane in the first place." said a very annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Then what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I told you already. I thought you said you had faith in me." said Inuyasha.  
  
"In you, not in your decisions."  
  
"Is there a difference?" said Inuyasha, his voice and his temper rising.  
  
"No, but I believe your wisdom has left you." he said. He could see Inuyasha wasn't paying   
  
attention. "Inuyasha, look at me."  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly turned and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is a matter of life and death, and unlike any others. You have a chance to  
  
make a decision that will prove fatal for you or good for you."  
  
"And I chose the former. I chose to defy that rule, and I am sticking by my decision."   
  
said Inuyasha, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Inuyasha , your so called decision is a death wish! I will not sit here, standby, and   
  
watch you die!"  
  
"You will do just that because that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku turned away. He wasn't that good at staying mad. Then he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I do not wish to fight with you." said Miroku.  
  
"Then stop patronizing me! I already made my decision." said Inuyasha. Unlike Miroku it   
  
was taking him a little longer to calm down.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Miroku. I will not endanger another human girl!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looks at Inuyasha's face. He can see what Inuyasha was trying to accomplish. Was he   
  
finally understanding Inuyasha? He then got up. "I see. Then I shall trouble you no   
  
further." Miroku walks over to the grassy area and lays down.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well, I tried to dissuade you."  
  
"And failed miserably."  
  
"And you know that I don't normally get up at this time, so good-night."  
  
"Tsk, I should of known. Good-night Miroku." I said, and even though it was time to sleep  
  
for Miroku, I had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of my first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please  
  
Review me! 


	2. Memories: I Love You Too

Whew! I'm so glad my second chapter is up! Oh and the next three chapter are going to be  
  
memories so get used to it! ^_^ After that we'll be up and ready! Hey! Don't get mad   
  
this is some very important stuff! Well, on with the story!  
  
Memories: Part one: I Love You Too   
  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He had had another nightmare. Inuyasha was covered in sweat. It   
  
had been three days since Inuyasha had had that argument with Miroku. He was in his bed,  
  
he was wearing boxers with a basic white T-shirt. He took of his soaking wet T-shirt and  
  
threw it one the floor. He was now sitting up, he covered his face with his hands. If I  
  
just think about it it won't bother me.   
  
I remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom? Mom please wake up! Don't leave me here!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"I-In-Inu-Inuyasha?"his mother stuttered.  
  
"Mom! Hey, yeah its me don't talk, save your energy. Your gonna be okay mom. I'll get   
  
someone to treat you." said Inuyasha.  
  
"No Inuyasha...I...will...ne-ver...leave you." said Inuyasha's mother with tears in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"I know you'd never leave me, mom. Now wait here. I'll go get Kaede, she'll heal your   
  
wounds."  
  
"No! Inuyasha you must..."  
  
"I must what? Mom?"  
  
"Inuyasha you must let me be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let those who did this to me, mourn in grief over what they did. Do not avenge me,   
  
for I wish you not to turn out like your father. Be the kind side of him."  
  
"Mom, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Inuyasha, let me die. Maybe then he will change his ways."  
  
"Mom. No."  
  
"Your father needs to learn, everyone needs to."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Mom no! You can't leave! Who's gonna protect me, who's gonna play with me, who's gonna   
  
be my mommy?"  
  
"No one, no one can take my place. Soon you will fall in love with someone special and   
  
live a good life. Look forward to the future, mommy...loves....you." she said and sadly  
  
those were her last words.  
  
"Mom? Mommy? Mommy, no!" yelled Inuyasha with tears streaming down his face. He was   
  
11-years-old had occured. His father took him soon afterwards....  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where-" he happens to glance to his right and sees his youngest son  
  
holding his wife's head in his lap. "What happened here?" he asked calmly.  
  
Inuyasha sniffs the air and notices without thinking, who had came upon the murder scene   
  
of his mother. His father. "Oh, it's you. You finally arrive, and what great time as   
  
usual." He sarcasticly spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is not the time nor place for our bickering. And I believe I asked you a  
  
question, and I have yet to recieve an answer."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and said with tears in his eyes,"She's dead! They killed her!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled.  
  
His father put his head down in grief. "Who did this?" he asked. Inuyasha did not   
  
respond. Losing his patience he tried again,"Inuyasha, who-"  
  
"I don't know!" he cried.  
  
His father suddenely felt bad. "It's okay, Inuyasha." he said.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his tears away. "Where will we bury her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We cannot give her a suitable grave but this will have to do."  
  
"Why can't we give her a burial service?"  
  
"We don't have much time. I need your halp."  
  
They buried her in the ground and placed flowers on top.  
  
"There. We must go."  
  
"We should at least say a few words!"  
  
"No time."  
  
"You never have time for mom! And un-like you, I do. Here lies Rumiko ahhh-"  
  
Inuyasha's father had grabbed him and started running. "Quit squirming around."  
  
"I love you mommy! And one day, I'll return and give you a proper burial! I promise   
  
never to do bad things! I'll be good and kind!" said Inuyasha trying to get out of his  
  
fathers hard grip.  
  
"Inuyasha stop!"  
  
"Why do we have to leave so soon?!"  
  
"Stop moving and I'll tell you." Inuyasha stops to listen. "Good. Now there's rumor a   
  
bomb is here, and I don't like to take any chances. Besides the boat is leaving."  
  
"Why? Why did you come back for me? I'd rather had died with mother!" Inuyasha said with  
  
tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha you may not believe nor care but, your mother was not the only who cared for   
  
you." he stopped to look at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was confused. He laughed,"Hehe. I  
  
love you too Inuyasha."  
  
Well, that's the end of my chapter and I hope you all liked it! And for those who think  
  
I'm obligated to say this here I go: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so   
  
don't sew! Please review! 


	3. Memories: The First Encounter of Seshoma...

Hello, my fellow readers and reviewers! As you well know these up coming chapters are   
  
memories so don't fret! You need to know this stuff so you know the characteristics of   
  
all the characters. I planned to just do 5 chapters on memories and go on with the   
  
story but I looked at my summary and found out that I said some M/S parts. So because   
  
of this I have to make it 6 chapters if you people don't mind. ^_^ Now on with the   
  
story. Oh, and BTW I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
Chapter 3:The First Encounter of Seshomaru  
  
He smiled. "Hang on tight!" he said jumping onto the ship. He put me down and patted me   
  
on the head then walked away. I couldn't believe he said that! I was so shocked I   
  
didn't move for the remainder of trip.  
  
The beach that I was sitting on enjoying was my second home, or rather my first home   
  
without my mother, and with my father....  
  
"We settle here!" my father yelled, and everyone exited the ship. "Inuyasha, come here.  
  
I want to show you something. You too Seshomaru!"  
  
Seshomaru? Who's that? I wondered.  
  
"Look, you see that?"  
  
I looked to see the mark of an eye, it was painted white and was embedded in the brown  
  
colored ship. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Foolish half-breed."  
  
I looked up to see a boy, no a demon boy a little taller than me with silver hair. He   
  
was wearing a warriors kimono of royalty with a piece of armor on his right shoulder.  
  
He must be Seshomaru. I thought.  
  
"It is but a mere piece of the ancient Noh Mask." he added.   
  
"Very good Seshomaru. Inuyasha do you know the old legend of the Noh Mask?" asked my   
  
father.  
  
"Yes. He who posseses the ancient Noh Mask rules the entire human race." I answered.  
  
"That's good. You will make me proud to call you son." he put his hand on my head. "I  
  
just know it." he said.  
  
"Father, but what means are you to call him son?" asked who I assumed was Seshomaru.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you guys. Seshomaru, Inuyasha? Seshomaru this   
  
is your younger brother Inuyasha." he said putting me face to face with 'Seshomaru'.  
  
I looked at Seshomaru, and he looked at me.  
  
"He s but a mere half-breed. How can he be one of us father?" asked Seshomaru.   
  
"I probably should have been more pacific, Inuyasha is your younger half-brother. He's  
  
my son but his mother is human."  
  
"I see. So he's been with her for most of his life." said Seshomaru.  
  
"Yes and I expect you to show respect, as well as you Inuyasha." he said.  
  
"Master! Master, Inu-Taisho!"  
  
"What? What, is it?" he asked.  
  
"There are new arrivals, sir."  
  
"So. Let them on the island."  
  
"Well, there not from our ALI-ance, sir."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Father, I don't appove of this half-breed. I want him gone." said Seshomaru in a   
  
disgusted voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Seshomaru, but Inuyasha does not require your approval." said Inu-Taisho.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You are my son and so is Inuyasha, and just because you don't like him doesn't mean he  
  
goes away like everything else you despise."  
  
"May I ask why not?"  
  
"Seshomaru, if one of my men disliked you I would not just throw you out."  
  
"Because I am your son, and future heir."  
  
"Yes, and so is Inuyasha." said Inu-Taisho.  
  
Seshomaru glares at me and says,"Which means eventually you will have to choose between   
  
Inuyasha take over as head."  
  
Inu-Taisho looked at his two sons. He hadn't made that decision yet. Seshomaru had   
  
caught him of guard. Seshomaru had obviously gave a lot of thought to Inuyasha's   
  
arrival. "Yes, I will." he stooped down to meet at both of his sons eye level. "But   
  
that doesn't that you two can't get along." he said smiling. "I must be going. You two  
  
behave yourselfs." he said and left with the servant.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Seshomaru?"  
  
"Don't think for one second that you are my equal. I will be ruler of this clan and   
  
soon afterwards Supreme ruler of this world. I am Superior to you in every way, and   
  
there is no way I will stand by and let your half-demon blood rule what is to be ruled  
  
by me." said Seshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Seshomaru and said,"You don't have to worry. I want to have nothing   
  
to do with this clan what so ever."  
  
Seshomaru was taken a back, he thought for sure anyone in their right mind would want  
  
father's title as well as his riches. This confused him. And Confusion made him mad.  
  
"Why do you wish to take exempt in father's legacy?"  
  
"That's just it. Father. I despise him! And I want nthing to do with him or his stupid  
  
legacy! As far as I'm concerned, you can have it all! I don't want it!"  
  
"Inu-Taisho will not have you be useless." Seshomaru said. His fathers words still ech-  
  
od in his head: 'Seshomaru I expect you to show respect to Inuyasha.' Or something   
  
along those lines.   
  
"I'm aware of that, and I'm not useless."  
  
It was obvious and pretty clear that HIS father had immense feelings  
  
for this half-breed child. It was as though he LOVED this 'Inuyasha'. "It seems that   
  
Inu-Taisho is very fonde of you. Does THAT change you hatred of him?" he added.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of his feelings toward me. He claims he loves me but I don't believe  
  
him and I don't care. To me, it all ends the same, he killed my mother and will forever  
  
despise him!"  
  
"If what you say is true, then you know you have no where else to go. You will have to   
  
reside with this clan wherever it goes."  
  
"I'll make it somehow." I said. I turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my   
  
shoulder.  
  
"I do not carry such hatred for father, but, despite our differences I shall show you   
  
around the area." said Seshomaru.   
  
"You don't have to," Inuyasha siad showing half a smile. "I can find my way around-"  
  
"Inuyasha? When I take the time to make a kind gesture in any way it would be wise to  
  
accept it for the opportunity will not show itself again. For I am normally rutheless   
  
and show no mercy."  
  
Inuyasha a little freaked out by that evil tone voice Seshomaru just displayed   
  
swallowed hard,"*Gulp* uh... s-s-sure."  
  
"Good." said Seshomaru returning to his origional voice,"But, first, lets get you some  
  
new clothes."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his clothes to see he was covered in blood. 'Mother.' he solemnly   
  
thought. He was going to give an explanation when he noticed Seshomaru was leaving.  
  
"Hey! Hey, wait up!" I yelled catching up with Seshomaru.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Thats the 3rd chapter. ^_^ No, I'm actually glad I've been updating at a   
  
fast rate. Yes! I'm finally dedicated! Haha! Well thanks for all the praise and R&R! 


	4. 'Conversations'

Wow! 4th chapter already? Man, is this thing going fast! I decided to give you   
  
crazy-for-an-update readers(and reviewers) a preview on what's to come in the next  
  
chapter! I hope this makes you a little bit happy. So, since I didn't give you one last   
  
time here is an extra preview but this one is for this chapter. Don't worry! I'm also   
  
going to include one for the up coming chapter! So here's your preview:  
  
In this chapter things are going to turn around for the young 13-year-old Inuyasha.   
  
While contemplating on he and his father's conversation, he stumbles upon a little   
  
surprise, or in his case an opportunity.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters so do not sue! (Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Chapter 4: Conversations  
  
After that day, Seshomaru and I had made a deal. He promised to do everything in his  
  
power to insure father chose him next as head, and I was to stay out of Seshomaru's   
  
way. Heh, easy enough for me. Two years went by and I was 13. Seshomaru had kept good   
  
to his word, so far, and of course I had to travel with my father, Seshomaru, and the   
  
rest of the Shikon No Tama Clan. But somehow I managed to survive, and keep my word to   
  
Seshomaru.  
  
Father never asked anything of me, but, from time to time, I would find myself alone   
  
in a room with him. He'd talk to me and ask me questions but I would just stand there.  
  
I wouldn't even reply when he asked me a question. Sometimes I listened, and sometimes   
  
I didn't. It seemed after every conversation he'd say he loved me, and every time I   
  
would walk away with no response. Here's why.....  
  
It had been the 3rd time that my father and I had had our little 'conversation'. I had  
  
left the room like usual and happened to bump into someone I was supposed to stay away  
  
from.  
  
"What were you doing with father?"  
  
"Uh... Seshomaru, uh please forgive me," I said bowing,"I shall never bother you   
  
again." I said turning around to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha I asked you a question, and as the future heir of this clan you are to   
  
follow any orders I give to you. Now, what were you and father discussing?"  
  
"He wanted to spend more 'quality' time with me."  
  
"I see. What else did he say?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what the consequences are for defiance?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"I do not want answer, I simply wished to remind you. Inuyasha in only 5 to 6 years,   
  
father will have to make a decision, I trust you know what it is. He wants to know you  
  
more so he can decide. You do still wish to have no part in this clan do you not?" he  
  
wispered in Inuyasha's ear with a smirk. He was standing behind Inuyasha to intimidate  
  
him, and boy was it working.  
  
Inuyasha turned around,"Of course I still do!"  
  
"Well then I'd advise you to not respond to Inu-Taisho don't even move."  
  
"That's what I've been doing!"   
  
"Good. Keep it that way and maybe you won't have to be head." he said walking away. "I  
  
bid you farwell. Inuyasha." he said saying Inuyasha's name ever so slowly as Inuyasha  
  
watched him materialize away.  
  
*shiver* Reminescing that 'meeting' with Seshomaru made him sick. Of course he was  
  
right, Inu-Taisho was trying to know him more so he could decide. He even told Inuyasha  
  
himself.....  
  
Flashback:   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
It had been like this ever since their 3rd meeting, at least then Inuyasha would make a   
  
grunting noise if he heard him, or nod or shake his head. He even looked at him once!  
  
Now, it was as if he was in a trance, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to   
  
breathe. It was like he was completely paralized. Hey, wait a minute....  
  
"Inuyasha!" he yelled getting out of his chair and running towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha  
  
speak to me. What has happened to you? Your not even breathing!" he said putting his   
  
hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and shaking him back and forth. He kept calling his name  
  
but no responce, not even a breathe. "There's only one thing to do. Inuyasha I couldn't  
  
save your mother but,"  
  
What is he doing? thought Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll save you." he said getting closer to Inuyasha's face.  
  
It took Inuyasha to look deeply into his fathers eyes to finally realize what his   
  
father was trying to accomplish. He pushed him away. "Hey, what the hell?!"  
  
Inu-Taisho was surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm alive idiot!"  
  
Inu-Taisho was stricken with pure joy and relief. "Your alive..... your alive!" He said   
  
grining widely he picked Inuyasha up and swung him around, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm alive and well. Now can you PLEASE put me down?"  
  
"On right." said Inu-Taisho putting Inuyasha down. Inuyasha dusted himself off and  
  
sat in the chair his father was sitting in. His father looked at him a questioning.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes,"You got something to say?"  
  
"I was done sitting there anyway."  
  
"Good. Because you snooze you lose."  
  
"So, why weren't you breathing?"  
  
"I was testing myself."  
  
Inu-Taisho didn't seem convinced but let it pass. "May ask why you haven't been   
  
talking to me?"  
  
Inuyasha just sat there. He was thinking. What should I say? he thought.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Ok, let change the subject. Where do you go when we leave to rule other lands? Do  
  
you stay here?"  
  
"What do you mean of course I stay here! I have no where else to go!"  
  
"Uh, well....that is to say you are my son, you can ask one of the servants to take  
  
you somewhere."  
  
"Oh." said Inuyasha. He had completely forgotten about how much power he had over   
  
this clan.  
  
"Hey. I bet you don't know where your name came from."  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out. INU-Taisho."  
  
"Hehe. No your mother came up with it. And my real name is not Inu-Taisho that's   
  
just what people call me."  
  
"What is your true name?"  
  
"Inu-Maru."  
  
"Not that big of a difference."  
  
"Your the only one who knows my true name."  
  
"Why am I the only one?"  
  
"Because everyone else is dead."  
  
"Did knowing your true name put them in danger?"  
  
"No no! If it did I certainly wouldn't have told you."  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a while.  
  
"Look. I don't wanna be unfair and just choose your brother as heir. I know you've  
  
never really cared for it but it make me feel a lot better if I knew a little more  
  
about you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So uh. Why weren't you talking to me."  
  
"Inu-Taisho," said Inuyasha getting up from his father's chair. "my answer may hurt you   
  
a lot and I'm taking that into consideration. Mother wanted me not to follow in your   
  
tracks and I'm trying to fufil that wish. We're not close, we never were." said   
  
Inuyasha heading for the door. "Its best if we don't have anymore of these   
  
'conversations'."  
  
"Inuyasha wait-"  
  
"I'll tell you my answer when the time is right."  
  
"Inuyasha. Before you go, I want you to know I respect your decision and I love you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and left his fathers house and headed for the ship. The words his   
  
father told him echoed in his head non-stop. I often went there to relax and look up at  
  
the beautiful night sky. I made that decision on my own why am regreting it?! I thought  
  
I walked aboard the ship. "Uuugggghhh!" I yelled. Inu-Taisho shouldn't make everything   
  
so hard! The last words he said before Inuyasha departed still were lingering in his  
  
head. "I shouldn't give a DAMN how he feels! It's HIS fault, HE'S the one that killed   
  
my mother!" Even though Inu-Taisho did not kill Inuyasha's mother, his being late not   
  
able to come to her aid made him think that way but who could blame him? He was only 11  
  
when the whole thing occurred.  
  
I walked up to the railing of the ship and placed my hands on it. I looked up to the  
  
sky to get lost in my thoughts. I stared at the night sky. "Why do I feel so guilty?" I  
  
said to no one in particular. I closed my eyes and started to reminence on that dredded  
  
'meeting' wih Seshomaru......  
  
(AN:I took out a little part in the first one. He remembers it here.)  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Good. Keep it that way and maybe you won't have to be head." he said walking away. "I  
  
bid you farwell." said Seshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha just starred.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha, before I go when we first met you told me father killed your mother   
  
did you not?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Just remember that and TRY not to get close to him. He pick you if you start to love   
  
him once more."  
  
"Tsk, yeah fat chance! I haven't loved him once in my entire life!"  
  
"Just a warning. Farewell, Inuyasha."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Woah. I did NOT need to remember that." I said. I decided that I was going to count  
  
the stars til I fell asleep like I always did when I heard a sound.  
  
*PAT, PAT, PAT!!!*  
  
I turned around to look but saw nothing. It sounds like footsteps! I thought. There was   
  
no lights or lanterns on either just the dark night. I sniffed the air to see if I   
  
could smell who or what it was.  
  
I started to panic,"I don't recognize that smell." I whispered trying to stay quiet.   
  
It's coming! I thought frantically.  
  
I turned and spotted a few barrels. I'll hide behind those!I thought relieved. I jumped   
  
and in one fluid motion I was behind the barrels. I peered from the side of the barrels   
  
to see a black figure, like a shadow, come out from the top of my father's cabin."Ha ha  
  
ha! Yes I did it!" I heard. I couldn't distinguish if it were a man or a woman from the   
  
voice. I watched the figure jump down on the planks and not make a sound. "Heh." I said  
  
Its just a human I thought.  
  
Courage, and bravery swept over me and i jumped from behind the barrels and landed just   
  
a few feet in front of the figure which had a curvey shape. Its a woman. I thought, but  
  
her face was covered. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I called out into the   
  
dark where the woman was standing. "Reviel yourself!"  
  
Sorry that's the end of the 4th chapter I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! I need  
  
more inspirtion! Thanks to the people that did it really helped me out a lot! Oh and   
  
here's your preview of the next chapter:  
  
Who is this woman what is she doing here? Does she know my father? Is she a demon   
  
exterminater coming to kill my father? Nope that would be to good to be true.   
  
In the next chapter, Inuyasha we'll gain a new friend come check it out in Chapter 5:   
  
Ryoko. See ya soon! 


	5. Ryoko

Hey! This is a great day for an update isn't? (No cosidering I haven't got any reviews   
  
from my anonymous reviewers!!!) but still I update, I better get some reviews! I need   
  
to feel inspired. You guys don't won't bad chapters do ya?  
  
*cough, cough* Now that the lecture is over let's get on with the story shall we?  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters to boot,  
  
I don't have any money,  
  
I'M ONLY 13!  
  
so there's no real reason to sue.  
  
Here was your sneak peak for this chapter(the next one will be at the end of the   
  
chapter:  
  
Who is this woman what is she doing here? Does she know my father? Is she a demon   
  
exterminater coming to kill my father? Nope that would be to good to be true.   
  
In the next chapter, Inuyasha we'll gain a new friend come check it out in Chapter 5:   
  
Ryoko. See ya soon!  
  
Chapter 5: Ryoko   
  
Cliff hanger: Its just a human. I thought.  
  
"Heh." I said. I jumped from the barrels and landed a few feet in front of the figure,   
  
which appeared to be a woman, but her face was covered.  
  
"What are you and what are you doing here? Reveil yourself!"   
  
She had hand on what my demon instincts told me was a weapon.   
  
She let go and said," Oh, it's just a child. What are you doing here boy?   
  
What's your name?"  
  
I looked at her. "I asked first!"  
  
"Boy, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders." it was more of a stat-  
  
ement.  
  
I took in those words, that the complete stranger told me, hard. For my mother had told  
  
me, and in that moment my mother's exact words clouded my thoughts....  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Come sit with me."  
  
Inuyasha goes over and sits next to his mother. "Mother?"  
  
She puts her arms around Inuyasha and holds him close to her heart. "Inuyasha? You   
  
know,you should respect your elders."  
  
"Mom, I know that already. You told me yesterday."  
  
"Yes, and you should always be generous and kind to strangers. For if one day you are  
  
to travel to a foreign land, you will be considered one."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
I started to feel guilty. But that's exactly what got her killed! I thought. Still, she  
  
was a human. And I am a halfbreed. I can survive, at least for her sake.  
  
"Feh. So be it. I am Inuyasha." I said. I looked to see a bag fall from the belt, she   
  
was wearing around her waist, and fall to the ground exposing gold. "Heh," I said,  
  
amused by her clumsyness. "I can easily see your a thief."  
  
She instantly started picking it up. She looked up at me. "Yeah, and you still haven't   
  
told me what your doing here."  
  
"And I still don't know who you are!"  
  
"Oh, that? I'll give you an answer since you gave me one." Inuyasha waits intent on   
  
listening. "It's a secret."  
  
(Falls out dramatically) "A secret?!"  
  
"Yep. You can answer my question now."  
  
Inuyasha not very bright. He's only 13. So,"Fine. If it'll make you happy I live here   
  
on this island and this ship happens to be my father's."  
  
Her mouth fell open and she just stared. "You are Inu-Taisho's demon son, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, and I see you collected what little money was in fathers cabin," I said. She   
  
looked at the bag that was in her hand and attatched it back to her belt. "And if you  
  
know so much then you'd know that the real money is in the hold balow deck."  
  
She ran up to me with glossy eyes. "You mean there's more?" she asked.  
  
I was a little startled she ran up to me but it was completely covered with disbelief.  
  
I couldn't believe she asked me that. "What are you, nuts?! Inu-Taisho is the leader   
  
of the Shikon No Tama Clan! He ownes many lands, and most importantly this ship! OF   
  
COURSE THERE'S MORE!" Inuyasha yelled. He was steaming mad. Who is this nut case   
  
anyway? I thought.  
  
"Okay! Geez! You didn't have to yell!" she yelled back. (AN:Boy is she setting a   
  
great example! ;P )  
  
"Well, if your done complaining, I can show you where it is."  
  
"Really?! Hey, wait a minute. You're not trying to trick me are you?"  
  
"No, now come on before I change my mind."  
  
They went below deck and into the hold what the demons would call in code 'The Boot  
  
Room'. It was part of the word 'Booty' what pirates would call treasure. So 'The Boot  
  
Room' was code for the treasure room.  
  
Inuyasha opened a door to a gigantic room that was filled with gold, silver,   
  
jewelry--money of all kind.  
  
"My lord!" she said, just the sight of it was breath taking to her. She walked all the  
  
way in, bent down and took a handful and put it in her bag. She stood up and walked  
  
towards me,"Alright. Lets go."  
  
"That's it?!" Inuyasha said stunned.  
  
She looked towards the door where I was hiding behind. "Of course."  
  
"But-why? I don't understand."  
  
"Hehe. It's not like it's your buisness or anything but, I can't take it all 'cause   
  
they'd notice and would be looking for me, and I don't exactly have a boat to sail   
  
off this island. Speaking of which, I don't have enough bags to carry it all in. Geez,  
  
and you said I was nuts."  
  
"Well, what'd you expect? I don't know the way of the thief!" I yelled still behind   
  
the door.   
  
She gasped,"Which reminds me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Inu-Taisho's son! You live a good life, and probably will soon own many lands,   
  
and take over your father's title as leader of the Shikon No Tama Clan. Why would you,  
  
son of a high-class demon, want to help me, a thief?" she asked.  
  
I stood behind the door, contemplating on what to say.  
  
"I do not wish to take my father's title or any possessions of his. My father killed   
  
my human mother and for that I despise him. I will never forgive him." I said. This  
  
thief might be the answer I'm looking for. With no money he couldn't travel anywhere.  
  
He wouldn't be rich anymore. And with luck I might be able to go on living with the  
  
thief. This is a small start but it might put my fathers reign on hold for a while. I  
  
thought.  
  
"Now that you know-"  
  
"Wait, hold up. You said HUMAN mother."  
  
"Yes," I said stepping from behind the door and in the treasure lit room. "I am a   
  
mere half-demon."  
  
She looked at me. Then she walked up to me and took off her mask to reveal a   
  
brown-eyed-orange-colored-hair-beautiful-smiling-teenage-girl. She bent down and placed  
  
her hand on my head and said,"I think you told me to 'reveal' myself earlier."  
  
I just stared. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thank you, mere half-demon Inuyasha." She stood up and said,"I should leave before   
  
someone finds us."   
  
She started towards the door when I finally found my voice,"Wait!"  
  
She turned her head towards me.  
  
"You....you never told me...your name." Inuyasha managed to choke out.  
  
She smiled,"This won't be the last time you'll see me. But it only fair I repay your   
  
kindness." She ran out the room and put her foot on the window seal.(AN:How a window   
  
is on a boat don't ask questions I'm not a boat specialist. Look I write stories so   
  
be glad!) "Hehehe! My name's Ryoko."  
  
Yup that's the end of the chapter. I hoped you liked it! Don't give me that my chapters   
  
are always this long!   
  
Oh and to promote my other story, if your tired of adventure...  
  
wish Inuyasha and Kagome went to school? Wish Inuyasha wasn't from the fuedal era but   
  
smart rich? Well, check out my other story. I t's called A Bumpy Road Til The Very End.  
  
Hope you check it out. Yes, yes I didn't forget your next preview here it is:  
  
Alright So Inuyasha's just developed a new friend. Yeah life is great til SOMEONE finds  
  
out and tells the almighty Inu-Taisho. But Inuyasha's not the only one to blame as he   
  
finds away to talk himself out of another 'conversation'. But can he keep his little   
  
secret out of hot water? You'll find out in....  
  
Chapter 6: A New Clan Member  
  
See ya soon!  
  
Boy do I love writing those. Well I usually stop here but this is IMPORTANT!!! Since I   
  
took so long on updating the new chapter I was going to give you a little preview of a  
  
new story I've been working on and plan to post in the very near future but you   
  
people don't appreciate me. I've only got one review for the last chapter!  
  
By the way thank you for revewing little angel no one elses. I appreciate you opinion.  
  
So from now reviews = bonuses & more updates! (or faster updates which ever   
  
you prefer.) So please, if it's not to much to ask, review!!! 


	6. A New Member

Sorry!!!!!!!!!! It was Spring Break, you know. ahehehe. Your not buying it are you?   
  
Well enough with excuses on with the story. No recap today. It takes up extra space. Oh  
  
and since I took so long you'll get two chapters! How doess that sound? Do you   
  
forgive me now?  
  
Chapter 6 : A New Member Part 1  
  
"Ah, the breeze feels great," I said looking at my hand. I had been running through  
  
the forest dodging trees at the last second to increase the fun.   
  
"I finished my 100 laps! Maybe, just maybe today might be a good day." I ran out of the  
  
forest which landed me in the city, on our island. I sat on the ground and watched the  
  
people pass me by. "*sighs* I'm bored." I said picking up a ock and throwing it. Then   
  
suddenly it hit me. I jumped up. "I know I'll run 100 laps through the city!" I said,   
  
starting to run.  
  
I finished in 10 minutes. (AN:C'mon, he's only 13!) "What now? I ran in the forest, and   
  
in the city. I'm fresh out of ideas." I said, sitting down again. Then it had occurred   
  
to me that I could go visit Ryoko. I hadn't visited her since last month.  
  
Several months had passed since their first encounter and they had become the best of   
  
friends.  
  
Inuyasha got up and started running, when out of no where someone grabbed the back of   
  
his kimono. Inuyasha turned around,"Seshomaru?"  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going? Your not about to run through the city are you?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Well, would you mind explaining why you did it the first time the first time? You   
  
frightened the human residents. Many claimed that it was an attack of some sort on the  
  
island."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Hmm. Yes, well try to be more CAREFUL next time."  
  
"K." I said, almost leaving when there was another tug on my kimono. "Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
"Um." I said. What do I do? I can't tell him about Ryoko. She'd be forced to do labor   
  
(work) or something.  
  
FlashBack: "Don't ever tell anyone where I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause, I'm a thief and if anyone knew where I was I'd be in big trouble. So don't."  
  
"Oh. Okay I won't. Promise!"  
  
  
  
"Good. Better yet don't even mention my name. Haha!" ^_^ (AN:That's Ryoko's expression)  
  
End FlashBack  
  
Her words echoed through my head. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone about Ryoko.   
  
"I'm going... to go.... pee!"  
  
Seshomaru had an very confused/disgusted look on his face. "O-kay."  
  
"Uh-I really got to go, so bye!"  
  
Seshomaru regained his conscious and let go of Inuyasha's kimono. "Right. Bye-"  
  
Inuyash was gone.  
  
"*sighs* Some thing tells me he went to go run in the forest."  
  
  
  
"Phew! That was close, time to go see Ryoko." I said. I followed her sent and wandered   
  
into what seemedto be a very small pond. A woman with black hair was in it.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Please excuse me."  
  
"Inuyasha? Come here I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Uh, how is it that you know my name?"  
  
"Huh? Are you trying to play a trick on me? Come on now don't play dumb."  
  
"I'm really sorry, I don't know who you are."  
  
"Ok, fine. Its very nice to meet you Inuyasha. Its me. There you happy now?"  
  
"Um define me."  
  
"Ugh! Its me, Inuyasha, me! Ryoko!" She says putting on her clothes.  
  
"Ryoko?! No you're not your lieing! Ryoko has orange hair!"  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha!" Ryoko falls down laughing. (AN:She's fully clothed now)  
  
"Uh, what's so funny?"  
  
"Inuyasha, that color wasn't natural! My natural hair color is black. I always color my  
  
hair when I go to steal, it's a disguise. Besides you can smells its me, can't you?"  
  
Inuyasha is dumbfounded. He can't even remember how many times he bragged about that  
  
to Ryoko. He sniffed the air. "It is you." Inuyasha runs and jumps on Ryoko giving  
  
her a hug. "Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko smiles. "Well, now that thats over can you hand me those strawberries?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure." Ryoko lets him go and he goes and retrieves the strawerries.  
  
He hands them to her. "Thank you." She takes the strawberries and squishes them on her  
  
head.  
  
"Uh. What are you doing? Your supposed to eat them not mash them on your head." I said  
  
completely bewildered.  
  
"Yes but they're also good for hair dye."  
  
"Are you nuts?! That's wasteing food!"  
  
"No it isn't, if I don't use it then when someones spots me when I rob a place they   
  
might be able to identify me! Now hand me some more strawberries."  
  
"Yes, Ryoko." said Inuyasha sighing heavily.  
  
"Good, now that's the spirit! Ahaha!"  
  
A couple trees away back by the bushes a demon smiles,"So, even after all that's   
  
happened you still managed to find SOME happiness. I am proud of you, my soon to   
  
be owner of tetsaiga Shikon No Tama prince...." the demon leaves as fast as he appeared  
  
with no one knowing of his presence.  
  
~~~*~~~ (AN: Hey, everyone else does it! I just wanted to try that little mark out.^_^)  
  
It's night and tries yet another thief attempt. Well she succeeded the first time,   
  
maybe luck may be on her side tonight.  
  
"Aheheheh. Once I get in there," Ryoko whispers. "I'll have a bigger load then last   
  
time." Ryoko looks around making sure she's alone. "Now all I have to do," says Ryoko   
  
walking towards the door. "is make it to the door and-"  
  
"Get down!" yells a familiar voice.  
  
Ryoko gets knocked to the ground face forward. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
"Shh!" says Inuyasha with his finger on his lips. (AN: How cute! I remember when I was  
  
a little kid I used to always do that. Haha! :P) "There's a demon on the other side of  
  
that door, plus," Inuyasha says. Then turns to her with an annoyed expression on his   
  
face. "there's a window on that door so he wold of saw you if you had took another   
  
step. Heh, some thief you are."  
  
"Oh, I-I-I knew that. Sorry I guess I was too transfixed on gold that I wasn't- hey!   
  
What do ya mean by that 'some thief I am' crap?!"  
  
"Shh!" said Inuyasha pushing her head down. "Beause I feel like the expert thief around  
  
here. Now forget it. Besides there's another way in. Follow me."   
  
Standing on a tree above them not too far from Inu-Taisho's mansion (AN:Well it can't   
  
be a kingdom they're on an island.) Seshomaru stares down at them. "Hmm. I wonder. What  
  
could you be doing up late at night at this hour, little brother? I guess if I want to  
  
know asking you won't help. *sighs* I guess I have no choice but to do a little   
  
prowling of my own." Seshomaru runs off towards the mansion.  
  
"Its over here." says Inuyasha.  
  
Ryoko following close behind.  
  
"That's it!," says Inuyasha smiling with glee. "The secret door to father's treasures  
  
in the mansion!"  
  
"You'd think it be swarming with demon guards."  
  
"Yeah, well guess they took a break." said Inuyasha smirking. "This is our chance! Now,   
  
hurry up and go before they come back."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going sheesh! Whatta ya got to do to get respect these days."  
  
Inuyasha stays outside to keep watch and Ryoko goes in alone. She looks around, the   
  
room is completely empty. That is until she spots the light. She closes her eyes and   
  
puts her arms up to block the light. Since she was in the dark so long the light is  
  
to bright for eyes. It only takes a second for her to adjust. She walks up to the light   
  
and sees a platform with a sword embedded in it.   
  
"Well its the only thing here. It must be valuable. Only thing left to do   
  
is to take it."  
  
Ryoko walks forward and places her hand on the hilt (AN:think that's how you spell it)  
  
of the sword... Wait! Why would I want a sword? I'm a thief, I infiltrate buildings. I  
  
don't want to kill people. Besides not that many people would want to buy a sword. By  
  
the looks of it this thing looks pretty beat up...  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"He killed my mother, and for that I'll never forgive him."  
  
Ryoko just stares.  
  
"Heh, eve though yur an idiot you're still my friend, Ryoko and this might sound silly   
  
but, I want to protect you. For my mother I couldn't do anything so I at least want to   
  
put up a fight for you. Ahehe."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"That's right. I can't forget. I'll do it for you Inuyasha." Ryoko pulled out the sword   
  
and put it in her large bag around her bag. "I did it! Now to get out of here." She ran  
  
out of the room and into the woods.  
  
"Hey!" sad Inuyasha jogging towards Ryoko. "How much did you get?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko smiled and picked up Inuyasha in an embrace and spinned him around. "With  
  
those words you deserve a reward!"  
  
"What words?"  
  
"Ahahaha!"  
  
"Uh, Ryoko are you ok?"  
  
"Of course. Ready to go?"  
  
"You didn't get anything did you?"  
  
Ryoko thought about it. Should I tell him? No the timing is wrong. It'll be his   
  
present. "Nope. But don't fret, I'm sure I'll get something next time."  
  
"Well if your ok with it then I guess I'm ready to go."  
  
Seshomaru stood above them on a rather large tree. "Inuyasha You never seem to surprise  
  
me. This little incident will make sure I become leader, and yet..... I wonder...."  
  
Yeah that's it. Just so you know this is part of the chapter I was supposed   
  
to give you so the next one will just be the second part so they're about the same   
  
thing so no need to put a preview. But I'll put the same one on if it'll make  
  
you feel better.   
  
Alright So Inuyasha's just developed a new friend. Yeah life is great til SOMEONE finds  
  
out and tells the almighty Inu-Taisho. But Inuyasha's not the only one to blame as he   
  
finds away to talk himself out of another 'conversation'. But can he keep his little   
  
secret out of hot water? You'll find out in....  
  
Chapter 7: A New Clan Member Part 2  
  
See ya soon!  
  
I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It really inspires me. Thank you! So keep the   
  
reviews coming. So those who haven't please review! 


	7. A New Member part 2

Hello All! Yes, yes this will be the last kid Inuyasha chapter. After this You'll get to see what I've got in store for Kagome! Of course there was supposed to be one more chapter after this one that was extremely important(it answered a lot of questions like Why doesn't Inuyasha want to 'endanger' another girl? And Does Inuyasha ever get the sword?(ok c'mon we all know the sword is tetsusaiga)! And not so important ones like What happens to Ryoko?) Even though I'm skipping I'll post it eventually when the real stuff starts! Well anyway here's the other chapter.  
  
**Chapter 7: A New Member part 2  
  
Recap:  
**  
"You didn't get anything did you?" Ryoko thought about it. Should I tell him? No the timing is wrong. It'll be his present. "Nope. But don't fret, I'm sure I'll get something next time."  
  
"Well if your ok with it then I guess I'm ready to go." said Inuyasha as he took off her mask.  
  
Seshomaru stood above them on a rather large tree. "Inuyasha You never seem to surprise me. This little incident will make sure I become leader, and yet..... I wonder...."  
  
Seshomaru jumped out the tree and landed on the ground 5 feet behind Ryoko and Inuyasha. "My, my, my what trouble have you gotten yourself into my dear little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha and Ryoko turn around.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Seshomaru?! What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"THAT'S the welcome I get after helping you?" said Seshomaru.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" shouted Ryoko.  
  
Ignoring Ryoko but answering the question for Inuyasha,"Who do you think made the guards leave their posts?" _Of coarse not all believed me when I gave them a vacation. I had to 'convince' a few_.   
  
"Your Inu-Taisho's demon son aren't you?" asked Ryoko.  
  
Seshomaru glances at Ryoko with an angry/annoyed expression. Seshomaru turns to Inuyasha and answered the question,"Yes, and the crime you've just commited will guarantee me 'Leader' of The Shikon No Tama Clan."  
  
"So, you're planning on ratting us out." said Ryoko, it was more of a statement.  
  
"He wouldn't! Seshomaru I already told you you can be 'Leader'!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Yes but as I'm sure father won't comply that easily." said Seshomaru.  
  
As everyone soon became silent Seshomaru began to speak. "Nonetheless I'll stay quiet," For now. "as of now we must take leave of this place."

They ran and made it to Ryoko's hide-out.

"I assume your the same theif who took a handful of gold a couple months back." said Seshomaru it was more of a statement.  
  
Ryoko just stared at him. "You will need to stay here as a precaution."  
  
"Unstand this, I will do as I please human and as the future 'Leader' of The Shikon No   
  
Tama you'd best show me respect." Seshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "I'll be staying close by, alert me if someone comes."  
  
That night Ryoko seemed to be really tired. She slipped back on her mask and fell fast asleep. She seemed to be having an exciting dream because she was talking in her sleep.  
  
"Mmmm, that... feels ...good." (AN: She is not having a perveted dream! Glad you understand. )  
  
She started smiling. "Fo...llow... me." she started rolling.   
  
She rolled past Inuyasha and out of the hide-out.(AN: By the way (BTW) the 'hide-out' is a cave) she rolled, and rolled til she started gaining speed and her mask fell off.   
  
She rolled and stopped right in front of a pile of mud.   
  
"Come...on. I'm...wai-ting." she said and turned head slightly wich made her her fall right into the mud.

The next morning.  
  
Inuyasha woke up with the instinct of being watched. He didn't open his eyes but decided to sniff the air instead.  
  
"Hm. So it seems you are smarter than you look."  
  
Inuyasha sat up abruptly and exclaimed, "Seshoma-"  
  
Seshomaru covered Inuyasha's mouth. "Shh. Be quiet someone's coming."  
  
"So much for me alerting you." Inuyasha muffled in Seshomaru's hand, but since Seshomaru's a demon he understood it and removed his hand off of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"But what about Ryoko." Inuyasha had seemed to notice she wasn't there. (AN: Wonder why? :P )  
  
"No time lets go." said Seshomaru running off.  
  
"Hey-ugh-wait up!" said Inuyasha running after him.

:

(AN:that little sign means same time different place.)

Meanwhile, Ryoko was still sleeping with her hair still in a pile of mud.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Manten. (AN: FYI, Hiten and Manten are in this fic as well as The Shikon No Tama Clan. Right now they're teenagers. Hiten : age 15, Manten : age 14; There are other Inuyasha series characters that are going to be starring in fic but let's not spoil the fun! Ok I'm going to shut up and tell the story now. )  
  
"No," _Idiot can't even tell if a human's dead or alive_. "but she's near the spot where Lord Inu-Taisho's was robbed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So she's a SUSPECT!"  
  
"Oh. So how do we bring her in?"  
  
"Duh, we carry her."  
  
"I don't want to carry her! I'd rather eat her she looks scrumptious."  
  
Hiten hits Manten over the head.   
  
"Hey! Watch the hair!"  
  
"No eating she's a SUSPECT."  
  
"Yeah but I still don't want to carry her."  
  
"Then wake her up and make her walk." _Damn, do I got to spell everything out for him_.  
  
"Hmm, yeah. That's a great idea brother Hiten I should wake her up."  
  
_Ugh, yes!_ _thought_ Hiten silently sulking.  
  
Manten pulls his sword.  
  
"Idiot! Don't use the sword! Use the sheath!"  
  
Just then Ryoko moves to lay on her stomache but the mud on he face makes her jump up.  
  
"What! What's going on?! Did they get us?!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"Rise 'n' shine princess" said Manten.  
  
_Ugh, stupid-idiot she's already awoke!_ "Yeah, sorry to wake ya, sleeping beauty." said Hiten.  
  
"Guess what? Your a suspect since you were found nearby the robbery at Lord Inu-Taisho's secret treasure room." said Manten.  
  
"Guess it ain't much of a secret." said Ryoko.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Yes now get up and walk human." interupted Hiten.  
  
Ryoko wipes the mud off her face and looks up to see Hitaen and Manten. Well in her perspective 2 demons.  
  
:  
  
Seshomaru still ahead of Inuyasha calls back,"Inuyasha we need to keep moving."  
  
Inuyasha jumps to another tree. "We are moving." he says. Then Inuyasha hears something: "Get your hands off me!"  
  
"Ryoko. gasps Ryoko?!"  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" said Seshomaru but Inuyasha was already on the ground. _Hm._  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Hiten and Manten turned around. "Well what do we have here?" said Hiten  
  
"A half-breed runt, that's what we have." says Manten  
  
"growls Let. Her. Go." says Inuyasha.  
  
"No can do. She's a suspect." says Hiten  
  
"And you are too." says Manten. "snickers Come with us."  
  
They grab Inuyasha. "Let me go."  
  
"Sorry." says Hiten.  
  
"You were both found by Lord Taisho's secret chambers." said Manten.  
  
"Not much of a secret now, is it?" said a new voice.  
  
"Huh? Who goes?!" says Manten. He sees Seshomaru,"Who are you?"  
  
"Eh- Seshomaru?!" exclaimes Hiten.  
  
"That's LORD Seshomaru to you." says Seshomaru.  
  
"Your not leader yet! I refuse to call you one until then!" says Manten.  
  
"Oh? So you do know who I am, your smarter than you look." says Seshomaru and Manten   
growls. "smiles evilly I'm sad you feel that way," he says appearing out of no where   
in front of Manten with his left hand on his neck and his right poised for action,"Then  
again maybe not, I've always felt that loyalty to should be based on fear rather than   
respect." his eyes turned red-  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Everyone froze. The voice was recognizable it sounded so familiar. Everyone turned to   
see Inu-Taisho.  
  
"Everyone here shall escort themselves to my mansion."

Next thing I knew we (everyone) we all in Inu-Taisho's Royal quarters. (AN: Ya know   
that place where servant would go 'before' the king and ask him for something. That   
place where its a gigantic corridor leading to a big chair for the king. But think   
cabin wise.)  
  
Inu-Taisho was sitting in his chair staring down at the three before him. Ryoko was   
sitting on her knees trying to contemplate a story and look innocent, while Inuyasha   
and Seshomaru were standing up on both sides of her. (Inuyasha on the left Seshomaru   
on the right)  
  
"My men tell me there was a robbery at my chambers, as I'm sure you know, and someone   
caught a glimpse of a girl with pink hair." said Inu-Taisho.  
  
_Danmmit! Its my fault I took of Ryoko's mask_. Inuyasha tought mentally hitting himself.  
  
"Well, ahaha I don't see what the problem is as you can see my hair is-"  
  
"Silence!" said Manten far back of the quarters.  
  
"Brown." she murmered.  
  
"How do you explain your scent being there?" said Hiten.  
  
Inu-Taisho tired of listening directed his attention on Seshomaru. "This is quite out of character for you, Seshomaru."  
  
Seshomaru said nothing.  
  
Inu-Taisho turned his attention to Inuyasha. _Maybe he'll give some answers_. "And you   
Inuyasha-"  
  
"Feh. Say whatever it is you gotta say old man 'cause I don't follow your damn rules." said Inuyasha.  
  
"How dae you speak to Lord Inu-Taisho that way?!" said Manten  
  
"You will-" started Hiten.  
  
"Settle down! And YES Inuyasha you don't follow my rules." He looked at Inuyasha and   
couldn't help himself. "Heh, in all honesty that's one of the many qualities I admire about you."  
  
Inuyasha sat down (indian style) not affected by the compliment.  
  
Seshomaru, affected by the compliment, tried to play it cool. _What qualities? Why does   
father constantly praise HIM no matter what the situation?!   
_  
"Still, Inuyasha, in the future, DO try to be a bit more SELECTABLE when you choose   
your friends." said Inu-Taisho.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
Directing his attention to Ryoko Inu-Taisho said,"Girl, I'm not here to play with you   
so I'll get to the point. If you have the sword, it be best if you handed it over now."  
  
"Ryoko said that there was nothing in the room. Someone must of tooken it before us   
because she ain't got nothin'." said Inuyasha.  
  
"But your scent never went into the room, how do you know there was nothing-" started   
Inu-Taisho.  
  
"Because I trust her." interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
That was a mistake. Those words hurt Inu-Taisho more than anything. _How could this   
have happened? How could this girl have Inuyasha's trust? What I've tried so hard to   
get and have failed time and time again she got in less than a year. What does it take   
to EARN that trust?! It's humiliating. Having to sneak around...  
_  
**Flasback:  
**  
"Lord Inu-Taisho where are you going?"  
  
"Out!" Inu-Taisho yelled. _I have to make sure he's ok at least_.  
  
**End Flashback.  
**  
_keeping an eye on my son_.  
  
**Flashback:  
**  
A couple trees away back by the bushes a demon smiles,"So, even after all that's   
happened you still managed to find SOME happiness. I am proud of you, my soon to   
be owner of tetsaiga Shikon No Tama prince...." the demon leaves as fast as he appeared  
with no one knowing of his presence.  
  
**End flashback**.  
  
"Fine. Since you have nothing, you mean nothing. Take her away." said Inu-Taisho.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Hiten.  
  
"Isn't this great brother Hiten? We can a hair potion for mother." said Manten.  
  
"Yeah." replied Hiten.  
  
It took all of Inuyasha's being, not to say anything. _Just like my mother. Just like   
mother he's taken Ryoko away! Everything I had he took from me! What does he want from me?!  
_  
Inuyasha showed no sign of remorse but he didn't have to, Inu-Taisho couuld see it in   
his eyes.  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha I never asked, what would you have me do in this situation?" asked   
Inu-Taisho.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _He's asking me to decide! There is a god!! No. mom said   
not to be like him, and knowing him... there's a catch. _"It's not up to me. What YOU   
decide is what happens."  
  
_Fine. I gave him a chance to save his 'friend'._ "So be it. Procee-"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Everyone turns and stares at Seshomaru.  
  
"Seshomaru?" said Inu-Taisho amazed.  
  
"If what she took is valuable, then let's keep her, make use of her, so to speak, until she confesses. Keep an eye on her." said Seshomaru.  
  
"How so?" asked Inu-Taisho.  
  
"Uh- hm." Didn't Inuyasha say something about a mother... "How about we make her his   
care-taker."  
  
At the same time Inuyasha was saying,"I'll...I'll take care of her!"  
  
Inu-Taisho looked at both sons as they stared at each other.  
  
Seshomaru broke the silence. "Think about it, she'll hate it. She's a thief after all she likes adventure. In the end she'll have no choice but to give you the 'sword'."  
  
"Hm, you have a good point. Is that alright with you, Inuyasha?" asked Inu-Taisho.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say nothing what with his mouth agape he couldn't.  
  
"Of course you know you'll both have to live here in the mansion, to keep an eye on   
her." Inu-Taisho finished.  
  
Inuyasha was all but happy,"What?! N-mmmhhh!"  
  
Ryoko clasped her hand on Inuyasha's mouth. "Yes! We know and accept these   
conditions!" she said leaning towards Inuyasha's ears. "ANYTHING'S better than getting   
killed!" she whispered.  
  
She let go of Inuyasha's mouth and said,"Right, INUYASHA?!"  
  
"Feh," he said and turned his head away from the awaiting audience (Inu-Taisho and   
Seshomaru),"Yeah, fine. Whatever." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
Seshomaru, not intending on the out come of the whole situation (Inuyasha staying in the mansion) was mad but kept it inside.  
  
Inu-Taisho... well, he was glad he could finally be around his son, and maybe one day   
he would earn Inuyasha's trust. Knowing hat was possible, he smiled. 

Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt the happiest he had ever felt before.

Yeah, yeah that was the end I hope you liked it! I want to give a special thanks   
to Samantha Ross I liked your story and thanks for the reviews They helped a lot. 

P.S.Have you ever read or made friends with a LadyDi? She has a character in her story   
who's name is exactly like yours. If you haven't the story is called: Fate and Destiny  
  
Here's the Preview:  
  
What?! I have to go where? At what time? Are you kidding me?! You can't be serious?! But isn't that where The Shikon No Tama Clan is rumored to kidnap- oh no! I'm jumping to   
the point again! Ugh! Stupid,stupid,STUPID! Let's start over! Hi, my name is Kagome.  
  
**Chapter 8: Three Triple D's Part 1: Double-Dog Dare**

See ya soon!


	8. Three Triple D's Part One Double Dog Dar...

Yeah this is it! I hope you like it! This is going to be a lot of fun!  
Oh and I want to give everyone a 'Happy Summer Vacation!' Congratuluations to students  
everywhere we made it through another school year! And for those who got stuck with   
summer school, I wish you the best of luck! Alright now that I've said everything on   
with the story!  
  
Since this one is about Kagome there's no recap and it's her POV.  
  
** Chapter 8: Three Triple D's Part 1: Double Dog Dare**  
  
Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16. I live in a shrine with my Grandpa,   
my mom, and my little brother Sota. If your wondering about my father he died when I   
was still young, I don't remember him that much so... My mom says he was very kind   
and that I would love him if he were still around. Hehe! I guess I'm being a little   
too straight forward but, it's the truth.  
  
Speaking of truth I just turned 16 so were having a special sleepover with all my   
friends; Eri, Umi, Ayumi. Mom's making some of her finest dishes just for me! Oh I   
can't wait! My mouth is watering just thinking about it. Misou soup, Orange chicken  
rice.... Ok that was intense I need to focus on getting home.  
  
(AN: Sorry if these aren't the real names of Kagome's friends but I don't know   
them and I really don't care. This is an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing fic so her  
friends aren't of real importance. JSYK (just so you know) This chapter will be  
the biggest role they'll play in this fic. :( So sad.)  
  
I walked through the door and yelled, "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"Alright dear! The food's not ready yet so go ahead and put up your things!" said Mom.  
  
"Okay!" I said.  
  
I went up to my room and put up my things. You know a bath would sound real nice right  
about now. I thought and went to go take a bath. I was going to turn on the water but   
the bath was already ready. I smiled. _Must've been Mom_. I got in.  
  
"Honey? Kagome? Are you sleeping in there?" asked Mom.  
  
"Mm..." I replied sleepily.  
  
"The foods ready." she said.  
  
"What? Why didn't you say so?" I said. I ran out the door and bumped straight into   
someone.  
  
"Clutz!"  
  
"How rude! Won't even come to the door to greet us but will for FOOD!"   
  
"Ahahaha!"  
  
"Oh, you guys! Quit being mean to her!"  
  
I looked up to see Umi, Ayumi, and Eri. "Uh, sorry guys."  
  
"Yeah, ok we fogive you." said Umi.  
  
"Yeah, only 'cause we're here for a reason." said Eri.  
  
"Yes, so let's do it on three." said Ayumi.  
  
"One." said Umi.  
  
"Two." said Eri.  
  
"Three! Happy Sweet sixteenth Birthday Kagome!" they said in unison.  
  
"Here." said Ayumi who gave her a big box.  
  
"Wow. What's this?" said Kagome  
  
"It's from all of us." said Eri.  
  
"Don't worry. Each of our individual gifts is inside this box." said Umi.  
  
"Oh. Thanks I'll open it as soon as we eat." said Kagome.  
  
"Wow that's new! You always open your present when someone gives it to you." Eri spoke   
sarcastically.  
  
"Eri." Ayumi said in a pleading tone.   
  
"It's her birthday. So will be nice." said Umi  
  
"You guys are party poopers! Come on Kagome let's eat!" said Ayumi.  
  
Eri and Umi both have sweat drops as they watched Kagome and Ayumi pass them.  
  
"Stu-pid" said Eri.  
  
"Idiots." said Umi.  
  
Backround "Yeah don't you just love my mom's cooking?" said Kagome.  
"Absolutely!" said Ayumi.  
  
The day went on and everyone ate. The cake was beautiful with a picture of Kagome   
on it. Everyone decided to stay over as a sleepover party. Kagome opened her presents.  
Her mom gave her a baby blue dress with a white shaw and a pair of white matching   
shoes. Eri gave her a Evanescence CD. Umi and Ayumi gave her some ribbons for her hair  
and nail polish for her nails. Kagome found a present in her drawer it was a necklace,  
the one she wanted, from Sota. She smiled, _I'll have to thank him for it later_. _Right   
now he's at a friend's house_. Grandpa gave her a pink pearl, or what she thought was a  
pearl. He said it meant a lot in the Feudal Era and to keep track of it...  
  
**Flashback:  
**  
"Wow. Thanks Grand pa is it a pearl?" asked Kagome.  
  
"THAT is the Jewel of Four Souls also known as the Shikon No Tama. Many demons fought  
over it to be the owner it was said to make even the weakest of demons more powerful   
in other words grant the owner a wish of any kind. Take very good care of it Kagome.   
IT's very, VERY valuable Kagome." said Grandpa  
  
"That's enough of your old legend stories father. Let's let Kagome open her other   
presents now." said Mom.  
  
"Oh fine. Kagome heed my words." said Grandpa.  
  
**End Flashback.**  
  
_I don't know sounds like an old Folktale to me. Alhough I will keep this pearl, jewel,   
whatever is, safe.  
_  
"Kagome are you even listening?" asked Eri.  
  
"Oh well. Snooze ya lose. It's my turn now." said Umi.  
  
No one could go to sleep so they decided to talk. After pretty much talking themselves  
out they decided to pick a game to play.   
  
"Ok. Your turn for what?" asked Kagome.  
  
Eri and umi turned and smiled at each other.  
  
"Truth or Dare and I choose you Kagome." said Umi.  
  
"Truth." said Kagome. _They're not getting the best of me_.   
  
"You sure Kagome?" asked Umi.  
  
"Uh-" I paused.  
  
"Yeah you sure Kagome? You don't want to choose dare? It is your 16th birthday, your  
not gonna chicken out on your birthday ARE YOU?" asked Eri interrupting Kagome.  
  
"You know you don't have to do it Kagome." said Ayumi.  
  
Kagome looked at all her friends. _Maybe this is my chance to get Eri and Umi, as the   
rules states the person who gets dared and accepts gets the next turn. IT IS my 16th  
birthday maybe I should live a little.  
_  
"Ok. Dare." said Kagome.  
  
Eri and Umi smile evily and snicker.  
  
"Ok Kagome. I double dog dare you to walk on K's Dock. You have to stay there an   
hour. You can leave an hour past MIDNIGHT." said Umi.  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
"That's it? ok? Your walking on K'S DOCK!" said Ayumi.  
  
"So. Is this K person supposed to be dangerous or something?" asked Kagome.  
  
Eri, Umi, and Ayumi all have sweat drops.  
  
"K doesn't stand for a PERSON'S NAME it stands for KIDNAPPER!!!" yelled Umi.  
  
"Shh!" whispered Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi.  
  
"Speaking of which... why would anyone name a dock Kidnapper's dock?" asked Kagome.  
  
Eri, Umi, and Ayumi all have sweat drops.  
  
"Wait a minute..." said Kagome.  
  
_PLEASE tell me she figured it out!_ Eri and Umi thought in unison.  
  
"Is that the dock.... is that the dock where those girls were reported missing?" asked  
Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. You know you don't have to do it." said Ayumi.  
  
"What are the consequences?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Um. Lets see. Um." said Eri. _It has to be something good. she thought_.  
  
"Kiss Hojo." said Umi.  
  
"Yeah on the LIPS." added Eri.  
  
"You guys?" Ayumi pleaded.  
  
_I don't have enough guts to do that. Guess it's the dock._ "How long again?" asked Kagome.  
  
"An hour. After midnight." said Umi..  
  
"Oh this is perfect its 10:35pm. It'll take us a little while to get there." said Eri.  
  
"Yeah why don't you wear your dress your mom gave you. I mean since your going to be   
kidnapped and all." said Umi.  
  
"Yeah, I bet the guys of The Shikon No Tama Clan are pretty hot or at least   
handsome." said Ayumi.  
  
_Speaking of The Shikon No Tama I should take it with me. _Kagome heaved, "Anything else?"  
  
"No." they said in unison although Ayumi seamed to be yelling.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome was in the dress her mom just gave her on K's Dock.  
  
_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ "Aren't you guys staying?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, uh, we wouldn't want to prolong our stay." said Eri.  
  
"We'll pick you up in an hour!" said Umi.   
  
"Bye!" they said in unison.  
  
_Well this is just great! I'm here all alone! Like things couldn't get any worse.  
_  
"Well what do ya know?" said a masculine voice.  
  
Kagome turns around and gasped but saw nothing. "Um, who...who's there?"  
  
"Heh. This must be my lucky day. What's a cute girl like you doing out here late at   
night?" said the voice.  
  
Kagome whirled around but still saw nothing. _What's going on? Am I dreaming? Who's   
talking to me?_ "I said who's there?! Show yourself!" I said again. _Why won't he   
answer me?!  
_

Yes that's the end I hoped you liked it! What a cliffhanger huh? Gotta run! C U L8r!  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Preview:  
  
_This is Great! Just Great! First I get myself suckered into a dare to stay at K's   
Dock for an hour. Let's not even mention its midnight and I'm wearing the clothes my  
mom just gave me AND it's my birthday! Now some guy has to be at the dock with me.  
What? Now your saying he's alot more than a guy? Literally? What's that supposed to  
mean?! Hey! Somebody help me!  
_  
**Chapter 9: Three Triple D's Part 2: Daring, Dashing Demon**


	9. Three Triple D's Part Two Daring Dashing...

Yes, here I am again with the 9th chapter of The Shikon No Tama Clan. I hope you all   
like this one 'cause this is where everything gets started. So buckle up 'n' hold on   
tight! If anyone's wondering I did a little cowboy accent there! Yeehaw!!!!!

** Chapter 9: Three Triple D's Part 2: Daring, Dashing Demon  
**  
**Recap:  
**  
_Well this is just great! I'm here all alone! Like things couldn't get any worse._  
  
"Well what do ya know?" said a masculine voice.  
  
Kagome turns around and gasps but sees nothing. "Um, who...who's there?"  
  
"Heh. This must be my lucky day. What's a cute girl like you doing out here late at   
night?" said the voice.  
  
Kagome whirled around but still saw nothing. _What's going on? Am I dreaming? Who_'_s_   
_talking to me? _ "I said who's there?! Show yourself!" I said again. _Why won't he   
answer me?!  
_  
**End of Recap.** The Demon's and Kagome's (Ominiscent POV) POV . **:**D

Above her on a boat a man, who was talking to her, stood looking down at her with a   
smile. "Lucky indeed." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled. She was growing impatient of this little 'hide & seek'   
game. "I know your there! Where are you?!"  
  
_She sure seems anxious to see me. I wonder if she'd act this way if she knew she was   
about to be kidnapped?_ he thought.  
  
"Hello! Answer me!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok! Keep your shirt on! Hehe. Or don't. Either way's fine with me." he said.  
  
"Quit joking around! I don't have time for these games! Show yourself!" she yelled.  
  
"Hm. That's funny, I didn't know I HAD a sense of humor. In fact I'm pretty sure I was   
being serious. You know-"  
  
"If your not gonna tell me where you are and who you are then I refuse to have this conversation with you." she interrupted.  
  
"If you had just listened to me then you'd know that I was getting to that." he replied.  
  
There was silence.

Kagome soon broke that silence.  
  
"Well... I'm waiting." she said.  
  
"Sometimes what you seek is not always hidden on the ground." he said.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Above you. Look up here." he heavily sighed. He glanced at her. She was looking up at the sky.  
  
"On the boat." he said annoyed.  
  
She turned around to see him jump from the boat and land right in front of her. He   
seemed to be wearing an old ninja's outfit it was black. With a long purple sash.  
  
_She's even more cute up close. My lucky day indeed._  
  
(AN: If anyone's wondering there's lights on K's Dock so that's how they can see   
eachother.)  
  
_Wow. He's very cute, no, handsome! Long Silver hair and... dog ears? He must be  
a demon. They're SO cute! I'd love to touch them. Oh and look at his eyes they're   
brown but... they have this certain sparkle to them. So beautiful. You know this   
birthday's starting to get better after all.  
_  
"Uh, you're a dog demon right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I answered your questions... can you answer mine?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm here because I got dared to stay here for an hour." she answered.  
  
"Dared huh? Not that I don't admire the bravery but why didn't you just ask for the   
consequences?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, well I had to kiss some guy that has an... interest in me." she answered.  
  
"Oh... by the way you said it I'm guessing you don't feel the same way about   
him." he said.  
  
"Yeah and I didn't want to inflate his ego." she said. _Why am I telling him all this in the first place?! He barely even knows me!_  
  
"So why didn't you just say truth?" he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want to act like a chicken. It's my birthday and all and I wanted to  
show them that I could take a dare."  
  
"Wait, did you say it's your birthday?" _Moment of truth. "_How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
_Sixteen? Perfect. _ He thought. "Oh? Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks." she started to smile.

_She has a pretty smile. _He thought.

"But why are you here?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Do you REALLY want to know?"   
  
"Uh...no...it's ok if you don't want to tell me." she answered.  
  
"Okay." he replied.  
  
"Okay? You mean your not going to tell me?!"  
  
He smiled. "You have a kind heart... I can tell. Worry about everyone but yourself. Am I right?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Uh...I- I don't know about that." she stuttered  
  
"Hm." he smiled.   
  
"Hey, don't try to change the subject pal, I want answers!" said Kagome.  
  
"And just because you want them does that mean I have to give them? HMM?!"  
  
"Oh...well..I- I guess not."  
  
"Ahahaha."  
  
"Hm?" Kagome said staring in wonder. _He's laughing._ _What's so funny?  
_  
He finally quit laughing. "Ah. I admire your modesty... really I do. Uh...it gives you this sort of... flare."  
  
"Flare? Really!"  
  
"Yes. You'll be perfect." He said smirking.  
  
"Perfect?! Perfect for what... exactly?"  
  
"Well," he said standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just   
say...hmm...how about 'all of the above'. " he said as his hand slipped further down   
her back all the way to her butt.  
  
She shrieked. "Hey!" she yelled backing away from him. "What kind of sick pervert   
are you?!"  
  
"Heheheh...Ahahahahaha!" he said histerically laughing. He soon stopped and leaned   
his face down to where his bangs were covering his face. "I'm sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there. As for the answer to you question: Let's just say I'm the kind from The Shikon No Tama Clan."  
  
"What? Did you just say The Shikon No Tama CLAN?!"  
  
"Ahehehe. And here I thought the clothes would of given it away."  
  
"So that means...your here to kidnap me?!"  
  
"Oh that?" he said walking towards her with his arms out, like a bird. "Don't worry   
Cutie. Where we're going is much MUCH better."  
  
A/N: Sorry. That's the end of the chapter I hoped you liked it! I'd like to thank   
everyone for their reviews! They really mean a lot! Thanks! And for those who think   
I'm obligated to say this here I go: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters   
so don't sew...review! **And here's the preview for the next chapter:  
**  
_So now I'm being kidnapped? By some Shikon No Tama Clan pervert! On __K'S __DOCK ! On my birthday nonethelesss! Things can't possibly get any worse!  
_  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
_Huh? My watch went off... meaning... its one o' clock! I'm saved! Now all I   
have to do is stall this demon pervert until Umi, Eri, and Ayume get here. I just   
hope they'll make it in time!!! _


	10. Three Triple D's Part Three Delightful D...

Hello all! Here is the 10th chapter! I want to thank everyone for their reviews

they really mean a lot! So here it goes. Omniscent POV (Everyone's)

Chapter 10: Three Triple D's Part Three: Delightful Day at Dawn

Recap:

"Yes. You'll be perfect." He said smerking.

"Perfect?! Perfect for what... exactly?"

"Well," he said standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just

say...hmm...how 'bout all of the above." he said as his hand slipped further down

her back all the way to her butt.

She shrieked. "Hey!" she said backing away from him. "What kind of sick pervert

are you?!"

"Heheheh...Ahahahahaha!" he said histerically laughing. He soon stopped and leaned

his face down a little to where his bangs were covering his face. "Let's just say

I'm the kind from The Shikon No Tama Clan."

"What? Did you just say The Shikon No Tama Clan?!"

"Ahehehe. I thought the clothes would of given it away."

"So that means...your here to kidnap me?!"

"Oh that?" he said walking towards her with his arms out, like a bird. "Don't worry

Cutie. Where we're going is much MUCH better."

End of Recap

Kagome didn't know what to say. She ddn't know what to do. She was to shocked to do anything. She couldn't run... he would just catch in without much of an effort. All she did know was that she was about to get kidnapped...and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_Huh? My watch went off... meaning... its 1:oo o' clock! I'm saved! Now all I_

have to do is stall this demon pervert until Umi, Eri, and Ayume get here. I just

hope they'll make it in time!

"Hm." said the demon in deep concentration.

"What?" she said trying to stall for time.

"You know somethings been bothering me. I told you that I'm going to kidnap you, yet, you're not screaming for help or running for your life. You're just standing here...not scared at all." he said.

"What's the point of me running? You ARE a demon you'd just catch me in an instant.

"You've got a point." he said standing with his hands on his hips. (A/N: Kind of like Superman.) "Well then," he said putting out his right hand. "are you ready to go?"

"Uh... wait!" she yelled just before he could grab her. "You haven't told me anything about yourself." she said smiling innocently.

"We have long way to go so that can wait." he said. Then he looked at Kagome to see her face go from innocent to sad. He tried to make her feel better. "Don't feel sad... I'll tell you everything about me when we get there."

"Why can't you tell me now?" she said in a whinning voice. "I should like to know at least WHO I'm being kidnapped by."

"Yeah...but-"

"Please?" Kagome said in an sweet-and-innocent-little-girl voice.

The demon fell for it. "Okay." he said smiling. He sat down on the dock an pointed to a spot in fornt of him. "Sit." he said.

Hook line and sinker! thought Kagome. "Yay!" she said with joy. Then she sat down where the demon indicated.

"First off... my name is Inu- Inoku." he said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Inoku... what?"

"I...don't have a last name." he said unsure of himself. "Uh...what's you're name?"

"Who me?" she said pointing towards herself. Inoku nodded his head and she spoke, "Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kagome." he said the word like it was foreign to him. "Kagome...sounds... nice." he said.

"Thank you!" said Kagome with a smile. _Where are they?! I don't know how long I can keep this up! Sooner or later he'll want to leave!_

I'm about to kidnap her! Yet... she just sits there like we've been friends forever! Smiling... she has a pretty smile. thought Inoku.

Flash back:

"Inoku!"said a stern voice.

"Yes?" asked Inoku turning to the man that spoke to him.

"Be back before dawn! And don't be late!" the man commanded. "We can't afford any complications. DO YOU understand?"

"Yes...I understand. See ya!" said Inoku. And he leaped out a window into the night sky.

End Flash back.

Oh that's right! I HAVE to be back before dawn. Inoku looked up into the sky. _Judging by the color... I have a few hours left. Guess I should have a little fun._ thought Inoku smiling evilly.

They talked for hours. Kagome kept checking her watch and Inoku kept checking the sky and soon he discovered he needed to get going. _I need to get a move on. Uh..._ he smiled evilly. _I have a plan._

"So...what are your hobbies?" he asked.

"My hobbies?" she said bewildered. _Looks like I'll have a little more time after all! Please hurry guys! _"Well, let's see... I love archery."

"Archery huh?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Me? Hm... I like running."

"Running?"

"Yeah. With my speed I can run and jump in the air. It's almost like I'm flying."

"Really? That's so cool."

"Want to experience it first hand?" he said it like he was daring her.

"How?"

"I can carry you on my back." he said standing up and turning his back to her. "Hop on."

Kagome thought over her options. _I really do want to ride on his back. But what if Umi, Eri, and Ayumi arrive? How will I get to them? It couldn't hurt right? I'll just ride for a little while._

"Okay...your on." said Kagome climbing on his back. "But only for a little whiIIIIIIIILLLLEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry I'll keep hold of you. just hang on." he said leaping in the air. "How does it feel, Kagome?!" he yelled so she could here him.

"It feels exhilarating!" she yelled back.

"See, what I tell ya? Feels great doesn't it?"

"Yes. You can put me down now."

Like HELL I will. "Whatcha say? I can't here ya!" said Inoku faking like he couldn't here her.

"I said you can put me down now!" she bellowed.

"Sorry Kagome, I still can't here ya...I gotta concentrate on my running or I might fall so try to keep quiet for a bit ok? But don't worry... you can tell me what you said when get there!"

"When we get where?" Kagome asked.

"The place all The Shikon No Tama Clan Members live!" he yelled.

Kagome gulped. _It's too late! I won't get to go back home! Mom, Sota, Gramps...you all mean so much to me! I'll never get to see you again. Not even my stupid friens who dared me here!_

Inoku kept running when Kagome noticed some water up ahead.

"You're not planning on taking me swimming through that water are you?" asked Kagome.

"No!" he said.

Kagome sighed heavily. _What a relief!_ she thought.

"Actually that's an ocean...and I'm jumping over it."

"What?! You can't jump over an entire ocean! Are you crazy?!"

"Only for you!" he said.

Kagome went pink.

He smiled. "Hang on tight." he said running to the edge of the land. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" he yelled jumping as far as he could over the ocean.

On The Shikon No Tama Boat in the ocean. Same time. Everyone's POV

"Whoa!" the stern voiced man said. The boat had just swayed all the way to one side and he happened to fall into the wall. "I guess he's back." he said brightly.

Inoku walked on the boat into the lower deck into the room on the right and opened the door. It was a room. The room of the man he was working for. It had a dim light on a table to the left of the door. There was a few cupboards not that far ahead from the door. A man stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome back Inoku." he said. The man spotted the girl on Inoku's back and applauded. "Good job!" he praised. "Good job!" he walked over to Inoku and inspected the girl.

"She's beautiful but, what's wrong with her?" he asked.

Inoku spoke, "She fainted when I jumped over the ocean."

"I see. And she willingly came with you?"

"Of course..." Inoku said. The man looked at Inoku and he cracked. "not. But, she didn't try to run either." Inoku finished.

"Ok. Set her down on the floor over there. And I'll get the incense ready."

Inoku set Kagome down on the ground.

"You may want to tie her up. Just her arms will do. I don't want her escaping."

Inoku took the rope on the table next to him. "Sorry Kagome." he whispered and tied her hands behind her back. Kagome began to moan.

"She's waking up." he told the man.

"Ok. Here I come." the man said putting on a mask and bringing some incense to Kagome. He put the incense under Kagome's nose.

"What's the mask for?" asked Inoku.

"It's to keep me from inhaling the incense."

"It's not harmful is it?" said Inoku alarmed.

"No it just make her got to sleep."

Kagome woke up and looked around. "Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" she looked to her right and saw Inoku. "Inoku?" she breathed. she looked to her left and saw a man he was wearing a mask. All she could make out was that he was human and he was wearing the same colors as Inoku, black and purple. Although his outfit was different. It looked familiar somehow...but...she couldn't put her finger on it. She was feeling very sleepy. "Who are you?" she asked the strange man. "What's that smell?"

"Sh. Don't worry. This is just a dream." he said and Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Inoku was starting to feel the effect of the incense. "Hey maybe you-" he started to yawn. "you should burn that incense out. It's starting to get to me."

"On the contrary," said the man leaving the incense next to Inoku. "That's exactly what I want to happen."

"What?!" Inoku said trying to get his strength back to burn out the incense himself. but soon fell on the ground and started sleeping himself.

"Good. All's going according to plan." said the man burning out the incense and taking off the mask.

Eri, Ayumi, and Umi's POV. At school the next day.

They were all leaving class.

"Hey you know today was a great day." said Eri.

"Yeah." agreed Umi.

"Uh huh." Ayumi also agreed. "But I can't help feeling that we forgot something."

They stopped and looked at eachother. They remembered all at the same time.

"Kagome!" they yelled in unison.

Yes, sorry this is the end of the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. I sure did. Be sure to review me. Any comments or suggestions are more than welcome! See ya Later! Here's the next chapter preview:

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" said Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha thanked them but his mind was still on Sesshomaru....

Flash back:

"I'll let you live til 12 midnight Inuyasha, so you can enjoy your seventeenth birthday. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"So have I." said Inuyasha. Even though he didn't want to die by Sesshomaru's hands he was glad that he was finally leaving this wretched world.

"Happy Birthday. Little brother." said Sesshomaru as he walked off.

End Flash back.

"Inuyasha, follow me I have a birthday present for you; it's in there."

So many memories came rushing back but one in particular. _Ryoko._ _I can't believe I let this happen. How couldn't I have seen it coming? _A sharp pain hit his chest and he let out a cry of desapair. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 11: Memories Part 3: Inuyasha's Despair & Ryoko's Demise


	11. Memories Part 3: Inuyasha's Despair & Ry...

Hello All ! I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed! I'll be looking forward to receiving new ones! I would also really appreciate it if you guys could let the word out about my story so I can get more reviews! And Please highly recommend me! Anyway, this chapter is certainly going to be a good one. This is the last of the memories saga, so the chapters that follow are going to be about the present time. It's going to be a lot of fun so here goes! Oh, and I do not own Inuyasha and any other characters (except Ryoko, since I made her up but, please don't sue!).

**Chapter 11: Memories Part 3: Inuyasha's Despair & Ryoko's Demise**

**Recap:**

"Shh. Don't worry. This is just a dream." he said and Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Inoku was starting to feel the effect of the incense. "Hey maybe you-" he started to yawn. "you should burn that incense out. It's starting to get to me."

"On the contrary," said the man leaving the incense next to Inoku. "That's exactly what I want to happen."

"What?!" Inoku said trying to get his strength back to burn out the incense himself. but soon fell on the ground and started sleeping himself.

"Good. All's going according to plan." said the man burning out the incense and taking off the mask.

**End of Recap.**

Inuyasha arose to the sun shinning through his window onto his face. He was in his room on his bed in the ship. Today was the day. He couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep. He was finally going to get what he had wished for for years.

"Happy Birthday." he said to himself, as he got out of bed and got ready for breakfast.

Inuyasha headed to the top deck of the ship and breathed in some fresh air. "It's beautiful outside today." he said to himself. He turned around to leave the ship and walk through the village but he was stopped by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hadn't done anything he just simply stared at him.

_Just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with the bastard!_ Inuyasha thought. He stayed silent for a long time. Waiting. Sesshomaru did not move an inch, but he had this unreadable expression on his face. _What the hell does he want?!_

"Inuyasha...still stubborn til the bitter end." he said calmly.

"What of it?!" Inuyasha barked back.

Sesshomaru started to laugh, "Ha ha ha...... your stupidity amuses me."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha was tired of playing games.

"I would of thought for sure you would of saved your life and kidnapped a girl.....guess not."

"Look. If you came to boast-"

"On the contrary, I'm going to give you some extra time to save your life."

"You! Give ME extra time to save MY life?!"

"I'll let you live til 12 midnight Inuyasha, so you can enjoy your eighteenth birthday. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"So have I." said Inuyasha. Even though he didn't want to die by Sesshomaru's hands he was glad that he was finally leaving this wretched world.

"Happy Birthday. Little brother." said Sesshomaru as he walked off.

_What's he planning? Who cares, he's not going to ruin the greatest day of MY life._

Inuyasha headed towards the village where Sango lived. He opened the door and was stampeded on.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" said Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha thanked them but his mind was still on Sesshomaru....

**Flash back:**

"I'll let you live til 12 midnight Inuyasha, so you can enjoy your eighteenth birthday."

**End Flash back.**

Sesshomaru's words kept echoing in his head.

They played games and ate different kinds of cake. Practically the whole village was there. The villagers felt that they were still in debt to Inuyasha for saving it in the first place. So they told the story of the event. Everyone gathered around to hear.

"So we were never in danger of being devoured, our village never threatened to be destroyed." said a young woman around the same age as Inuyasha. She was was elected to tell the story by the head of the village. Her name was Minako.

"Of course that was when Lord InuTaisho was around. When he died he left the throne to his eldest son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had no use of the village and so he aloud his men to eat to their hearts content. Without a doubt in his mind that anyone would care, he went back to the mansion to rest. But, what he didn't count on was someone who would care and interfere in his plans. Can anyone guess who?" she asked the children.

"I know! Was it Robin Hood?" said a little boy. Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha! I wish but someone even better. Anyone?" she inquired.

"Inuyasha?" said a little girl named Miu.

"That's right, Miu!" said Minako.

Inuyasha bent down, patted Miu on the head, and gave her a candy. "Good job!" he said.

"Yay!" Miu was happy.

Inuyasha took out some more candy and gave it to the rest of the children. "Yay!" they all cried for joy. Sango smiled at Inuyasha as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha."

"Come on Sango, don't cry." he said reassuringly.

"Anyway," Minako continued, "Inuyasha ran to the village and told the demons to come no further, they should go somewhere else to eat if they wanted to live. The demons did not heed his warning as they charged at him. Inuyasha cut them down one by one with his claws. He defended the village to the very end.

"Sesshomaru had gotten word of what was going on and rushed over to the village. 'What is the meaning of this?' he said. Inuyasha had defeated over half of Sesshomaru's demon army. 'I will not let you devour this village' he said, 'And if you get in my way I will cut you down!' He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and readied himself to fight. Sesshomaru laughed wickedly,'Fine,' he said,'You can keep your filthy village but you're its owner. That means you take care of its people! Understand?' 'Yes.' answered Inuyasha. 'Oh and Inuyasha, one more thing...you work under me now.'

"Inuyasha agreed and the village was saved. Inuyasha had given up his authority to save us...not one human was killed, all thanks to Inuyasha. He was badly wounded by the battle so we when he recovered We celebrated this day as our own special holiday. And that's how the village was saved. Thanks to our hero Inuyasha, the Half Demon!"

Everyone clapped. "Wow Inuyasha I didn't know you sold your soul to the devil to save the village." said Miroku.

"Your lucky it's my birthday or else I would of hit you for staring at Minako while your wife's in the room."

Miroku stopped smiling. Sango didn't hear them but she came over and gave Inuyasha a big hug.

"Inuyasha-"

"I know Sango." He leaned back to see her face. "Be strong."

Everyone gave Inuyasha presents but it just made him sad. He wasn't going to have the time to enjoy them. That's when he felt something on his cheek. (A/N: face. Perverts! :P) He hit his cheek and saw Myoga fall into his hand.

"Greetings and Salutations my lord." said Myoga.

"Myoga. What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Came to wish you a happy birthday and suck your delicious blood for the last time!"

"Thanks and no thanks."

"Why hello Myoga. It's been a long time." said Miroku.

"Yes." added Sango.

"Why yes it has. Greetings to you two as well. I couldn't help but notice that no one is telling of how you saved the village."

"Oh, they already did. You just missed it." said Miroku.

"Not that time! I'm talking about the time when lord Inuyasha was but 11 years-old!"

"Huh?!" said Miroku and Sango in unison.

"Can it, Myoga!" said Inuyasha throwing Myoga.

"Well I wanna know." said Sango.

"It's not important." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku, his voice was stern.

"Fine then." said Inuyasha.

"Well, as I was saying, It was just after InuTaisho had started taking care of lord Inuyasha. InuTaisho had just taken over this island and had no use of the villagers."

"Well I'm sure if this did happen Minako would of surely mentioned it. She favors Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"What?!" said Inuyasha who had not known of that fact.

"Eh-" said Miroku.

"Miroku! You knew she wanted to keep that a secret, how could you?!" yelled Sango.

"Who cares. The fact is she was still very little when this occurred so she probably doesn't remember!" said Myoga.

"But Myoga I thought she was the same age as Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Actually she's three years younger than me. She's only 15." said Inuyasha surprising all the others.

"Yes well." said Myoga but his voice was suddenly drowned out by everyone else's.

"So Inuyasha, how is it that you know so much about our precious Minako. Hm?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know that much!" yelled Inuyasha turning pink. "I only know what she tells me!"

"Sure you do Inuyasha." said Sango. (Myoga in the background, "Guys?")

"Not you too Sango!" yelled Inuyasha. ("Hello?")

"So how long have you been seeing her?" asked Miroku. ("Excuse me.")

"Yes, do tell us." said Sango. ("Um.")

"It's not like THAT!" yelled Inuyasha. ("I'm speaking here!")

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Myoga. Everyone was silent. "Now as I was saying InuTaisho had no use of the village or the villagers so he told his men to take what they wanted. But Inuyasha intervened. He told InuTaisho that if he had his men kill those villagers he'd be just like the men who killed Rumiko."

"Rumiko?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha's human mother." said Miroku.

"How the hell do you know so much?" asked Inuyasha.

"As I was saying." Myoga interrupted. "InuTaisho figured Inuyasha had suffered enough and told his men to leave the village and its inhabitants be."

"Wow Inuyasha so you were a hero even when you were little." said Minako.

Everyone turned to look at her. She had on a pink yukata with yellow flowers at the bottom. She was very pretty.

"Uh, well. Not really I just-"

"If you come with me." said Minako interrupting Inuyasha, "I have something to ask of you."

Time and scene change.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called out. "Inuyasha-"

"I'm right here." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh there you are. What did Minako want?"

"She..." Inuyasha fell silent. He was debating on whether or not to tell Miroku. _Does it really matter? I'm going to die anyway. Might as well be straight with him, I'm not goin' to be around anymore._ "She asked me to take her as my bride."

"You said no, didn't you." said Miroku.

"What do you think?! Where's Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"Home. She didn't.....she couldn't.....she-"

"I know. This was all too hard on her. Promise me you'll take care of her?"

"Always. But I haven't given you my present now have I?"

"Miroku! I told you not to get me anything!"

"Yes I know. But, I could never forgive myself if I didn't. Follow me."

Inuyasha followed Miroku to the boat. They went to the berthing deck (A/N:Where the sailor's sleep.) to the far end of the ship. Miroku stopped at a door, opened it, and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's in there."

"You're not coming with me."

Miroku just smiled, walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'm going to try to calm Sango down so we can be there for you when the time arrives. I know you said it's not my fault, and that you chose to do this but..... Inuyasha I'm sorry I couldn't help you when the time came."

"Miroku." Inuyasha was speechless but most of all sad.

Miroku let go of Inuyasha and walked off.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha called.

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha.

"You did help me. More than you'll ever know." he said and walked through the door Miroku had opened.

Time and scene change. Kagome's POV.

Kagome was lying asleep in a room. In her head she was dreaming that she was with her family and friends. Going to school, arguing, loving, etc.. As soon as she was beginning to smile it all went away. She was in the 's when she noticed Inoku. Inoku was smiling evilly. She could still smell the thick smell of incense the man with the mask had laid out for her. She began to hear voices as reality started to dawn her.

She heard a door close and eyes opened. _What's going on? My hands are tied! Where am I? _She gasped as she started to remember the night before. _Inoku! That's the man who kidnapped me! What are they going to do with me?_ She started to sweat as the strong emotion of panic surged through her. She did the only thing she could do.

"Help." she croaked out. Her voice was but a whisper as she was too scared to scream.

No one answered.

She couldn't take it anymore. _I'm going to die. I'm so scared. Someone has to find me! They just have to!_

She heard a gasp. She looked up to see this man with a red kimono on and long silvery hair. He had dog ears, and it looked amazingly identical to Inoku.

"Inoku?" she choked out. She was still scared so the words were barely coming out. "Is your name Inoku?"

POV Change; Inuyasha's POV. Same time, same place.

Her words came to his ears like she was yelling at him. He felt as if ice cold water had been thrown down his back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a girl tied up in the room Miroku had sent him in- _Miroku!_

So many memories came rushing back but one in particular. _Ryoko._ _I can't believe I let this happen. How couldn't I have seen it coming? _A sharp pain hit his chest and he let out a cry of despair. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Flash Back:**

Inuyasha had been taken care of by Ryoko in InuTaisho's mansion, castle if you will, for two years.

"Inuyasha," said InuTaisho.

Inuyasha looked to his right and saw his father.

"Come. It's time for your lessons." said InuTaisho.

"Yes, father." said Inuyasha and he walked over to InuTaisho.

Ryoko had been a big influence on Inuyasha...

_Be nice to your father Inuyasha. I can see he loves you very much! Show him respect, be a better person than he is...for your mother's sake._

It was words like that that changed Inuyasha. In the long run Inuyasha was most likely to be InuTaisho's heir to the Leader of The Shikon No Tama Clan. Sesshomaru did not like the outcome of his little plan....

_This is not how it was suppose to turn out. That girl was supposed to hand over the sword for her freedom and father was supposed to kill her for stealing from him. And then Inuyasha was suppose to flee from my life and quit interfering! Father has lost sight of me. I will have to come up with a MUCH better plan._

InuTaisho was the happiest he could ever be at this time. He had his two sons and the one that had hated him so much for so long seemed to finally give in. He was bonding with them both. For all of them knew what was to come.....InuTaisho would have to choose an heir. The problem was......

_Inuyasha. Yes, he would be a fine heir. The way he protected the village. And the way he listens and puts careful thought in his decisions. But what about Sesshomaru? He is a full-blooded demon he would be the more likable choice. With the way he carries himself and his demeanor.... I would still like for Inuyasha to be Leader he's suffered so much he deserves it. Ah, but Sesshomaru he would be able to maintain our reign. I'm sure of it!_

Even so peaceful days like this can't last forever. Ryoko had no idea why the sword she had stolen was valuable. Even so Inuyasha's 16th birthday was coming up and she had a little secret of her own.....

_"Honey?" Ryoko called out._

_"Sweetie are you out there?" Ryoko called out once more._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Hi sweetie! I missed you. Johnathan!" said Ryoko._

Ryoko had a family. A husband, Johnathan, and a little girl. (A/N: I had to let Ryoko have a kid! That way she knows how to be a mommy to Inuyasha. Besides I'd be a hypocrite if I let Inuyasha get executed for not getting a mate and not let Sesshomaru who is older than Inuyasha (by two years) not suffer the same fate! )

Inuyasha had no idea. But he did find out something else...

_"Ryoko?" said Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha!" she covered up the sword as quickly as she could. "You startled me! What are you doing here?"_

_"What's that?" asked Inuyasha._

_"You're so nosy! It's your birthday present, so no peaking!" said Ryoko._

_"Ahh! Can't I have it early? Please?!" Inuyasha asked with a puppy face. "Please?"_

_"Oh alright." she picked up the sword and handed it to him. "Here you go. Happy 16th Birthday Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha unsheathed the sword. All he could do was stare at it. "Thank you. I guess..."_

_"Yeah it's a piece of scrap metal, so you won't be able to kill anyone."_

_"Heh, I don't need a sword to kill anyone, that's what my claws and fangs are for. Ryoko, question, is this the sword dad almost killed you for?"_

_"Of course!" her expression changed as she had just figured out what she had just said. "Not!"_

_"Hm, I thought so." said Inuyasha smirking._

_"Don't you smirk at me! Aren't you mad? I lied to you."_

_"Not in the least. I knew you lied when I asked you that night....I just didn't want my father to know."_

_"And you didn't say anything?! You're a weird kid, you know that."_

_"Ah! Weird TEENAGER!"_

_"Whatever, as long as you're happy."_

_"Thank you Ryoko!" said Inuyasha as he gave her a big hug. _

Little did they know someone was watching....and telling InuTaisho was at the top of their list. _Well, well, well. Looks like I was right. The girl did steal the sword after all. It seems I didn't have to come up with a better plan to destroy you after all, little brother!_

Two hours later, InuTaisho had been informed and a search party had been sent out to find Ryoko.

Ryoko and Inuyasha were looking up at InuTaisho confused. They didn't know what was going on. Inuyasha finally decided to ask.

"Father, what is going on? What is the meaning of all this?"

InuTaisho looked down at Inuyasha and spoke, "Someone has made a strong claim against Ryoko-"

"Come now father let's not be so mysterious." Sesshomaru interrupted. "I made the strong claim against Ryoko, Inuyasha, and I said that she was in possession of the sword father so longingly sought."

"You Bastard!" said Inuyasha.

"Makes you mad, doesn't it." said Sesshomaru. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sesshomaru." said InuTaisho warningly.

"Aw, I was just starting to have some fun. Let's not ruin it now father." said Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha isn't FUN." said InuTaisho.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Whatever he says doesn't mean anything if he can't prove it!" said Ryoko.

Inuyasha realized this and started to smile. "Yeah Ryoko, your right." said Inuyasha.

"Aha ha. It's so funny how you think you can out-smart me. But do you honestly think I would forget something as important as that? Think again little brother. I have your PROOF! And I also got insurance."

"Oh really? You sure talk big but, I haven't seen you back up a single statement. Come on what's the hold up? Afraid this little plan of yours won't work?"

"Patience Inuyasha, I want to bask in this moment of bringing you down. Besides, I'm only doing this because you broke your promise."

"Huh? Eh- hmmm." said Inuyasha. _That's right...I promised Sesshomaru I would back off father so he would be chosen as the new leader. And because of Ryoko... "Be nice to your father..." _

_I've been giving father a lot of attention. Damn! Why did he have to bring Ryoko into this?_

"Sir!" said Hiten. "Everything is ready, Sir!"

"Good. You may leave."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" said Hiten.

"Let's begin. Father I, Sesshomaru, believe that the girl-"

"Ryoko!" interrupted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha but took note on the comment. "Believe that Ryoko was in possession of tetsusaiga."

"What proof do you have?" asked InuTaisho.

"As you wish. Come forth." said Sesshomaru signaling Hiten.

Hiten came forth with a man by his side. Ryoko seemed to know the man.

"Johnathan!" she tried to run to him but InuTaisho's minion's stood in her way. "Move!" said Ryoko.

"Sit down human and shut up!" said one of InuTaisho's minions and pushed Ryoko. "Ugh!" yelled Ryoko.

"Ryoko! Ugh!" said Johnathan but Hiten had hit him in the stomach. "Behave." said Hiten.

"Johnathan!" yelled Ryoko.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Inuyasha.

InuTaisho intervened, "Leave the girl alone." InuTaisho's minions left the room. "Sesshomaru how does this prove that Ryoko took and has possession of the tetsusaiga?"

"It's simple father....she confessed and now she will do it again in front of you." said Sesshomaru walking over to Ryoko. He bent down and looked her in the face. "Won't you Ryoko? Or will Johnathan over there suffer?" he said. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Hiten. "Do it."

Hiten brought out his thunder pike and Johnathan a small sample. Johnathan screamed in pain and fell limply to the floor. Hiten picked him back up.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it right now please!" Ryoko cried out.

"Ryoko! Don't let him intimidate you! You had nothing to do with this 'Tetsusaiga'." said Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha. I couldn't live without Johnathan, he's my husband!"

Inuyasha was shocked. _Aw this is just great! Just freakin' great! What to do now? Let's see...um...father! That's right!_ "Father this is wrong! torturing an innocent human. This has to stop!" said Inuyasha.

"Why, little brother she was about to confess." said Sesshomaru.

"She'd do anything to keep you from torturing him!" argued Inuyasha.

"Quiet! I will make a decision!" bellowed InuTaisho.

Ryoko had made her way over to Johnathan, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but we'll never be free. Ryoko I'm sorry I know you care for the boy but you know what road he will take. He will make a fine man but he will also be caged longing for freedom. Don't put him through that. Don't put HER through that." Johnathan said and fell to the ground. His head laid next to Ryoko's knees.

Ryoko gasped. _He's right Johnathan's right! I'll set you free Inuyasha. I'll set us all free._ She looked down longingly at Johnathan and placed her hand on his cheek. "Johnathan." she said.

Johnathan's eyes half way opened. "I'm not dead just resting. You do what you have to do and I'll be right behind you, Ryoko."

(A/N: JSYK:InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are all still arguing amongst each other while this conversation (Jonathan and Ryoko) was going on. Hiten is just standing doing nothing. What? Nobody's gave him an order!)

"She confessed. She told you and now you're trying to save her." said Sesshomaru.

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about Sesshomaru so stay out of this!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm the one who started this you insolent fool." said Sesshomaru.

"Boys!" yelled InuTaisho, his voice still being blocked out.

Ryoko laid her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's enough Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "Ryoko?"

"Trust me." said Ryoko. She walked up to InuTaisho. "I'll tell you what you want to know on one condition."

"And that would be?" asked InuTaisho.

"That Inuyasha be granted his freedom."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that he doesn't have to live in this mansion anymore, that he has the power to do and choose what he pleases, and that he doesn't have to be forced to do what he doesn't want to do."

"Oh Ryoko." said Inuyasha.

"Let him be free."

InuTaisho said nothing for a long time. And then he spoke, "Fine. I'll agree to your terms if you hold up your end of the deal."

Inuyasha was speechless, he couldn't believe his ears.

"I confess that I stole Tetsusaiga." said Ryoko.

Inuyasha's whole expression changed. _Sweat drop: What is she doing?_

"And where is tetsusaiga now?" asked InuTaisho.

"I have it in my possession." said Ryoko.

_Is she TRYING to get herself killed?! _thought Inuyasha.

"It's right here." Ryoko said and pulled tetsusaiga out of her kimono.

Everyone was silent. Then Sesshomaru broke the silence. "See father? I told you she had it in her possession."

"Yes Sesshomaru. Good job. I give you my praise." said InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at Inuyasha. _How wonderful you got what you want. I'm so happy for you Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

"I was going to give it to Inuyasha for his 16th birthday. Guess I'll have to give it to you. Sorry Inuyasha." said Ryoko

"It's ok." said Inuyasha.

"Why do you think I was searching for it for so long? I was going to give it to Inuyasha. I had it made for him but I could only give Sesshomaru his and I wanted Inuyasha to have his as well." said InuTaisho.

"Oh. Guess you get to keep after all Inuyasha." said Ryoko tossing tetsusaiga over to Inuyasha.

"Thanks." said Inuyasha.

"Sorry but Ryoko you lied and stole from me the leader of the Shikon No Tama Clan and you will have to be punished for such crimes." said InuTaisho.

"I understand." said Ryoko.

"You'll have to be executed. I'm sorry Inuyasha but, those are the rules." said InuTaisho.

"No." said Inuyasha.

"Hiten make it quick." said InuTaisho.

"Yes sir!" said Hiten and walked over to Ryoko but was stopped in the processes.

"Hi my name is Johnathan as you might of heard. You might be a demon but," he grabbed Hiten's thunder pike. "you're still just a kid." and hit him with it.

"Told you every step of the way! I won't let you-ugh."

"I'm sorry Johnathan but you should of just let Ryoko perish." said InuTaisho and pulled his claws out of Johnathan's back. Johnathan fell to the floor like a rock.

"Johnathan!" screamed Ryoko.

"I'll try to make this quick." said InuTaisho.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Ryoko and unsheathed tetsusaiga. "You will not touch her."

"I see you do not yet know how to use tetsuaiga." he said.

Inuyasha heard a thud behind him and quickly turned around. "Ryoko! Are you ok?"

She sat up and hugged Inuyasha. "I can't live on anymore Johnathan's-"

"No! I won't let you die. Not again I will not let them same thing happen to me again! I refuse to!"

"Inuyasha..." The words that Ryoko said reached barely above a whisper. "Ok?"

"Ryoko...I-"

"Save her Inuyasha! And you InuTaisho you can rot in hell! I hope you never get to see another day you don't deserve it! First you let down Ryoko! Now her son!"

"Shut up! I didn't kill her!" yelled InuTaisho.

"No but you broke her son's heart which would kill any mother!"

InuTaisho filled with rage charged at her.

She hugged Inuyasha tighter. "Don't forget. I love you Inuyash-ugh!"

"Ryoko?" Inuyasha motioned to pull Ryoko away from him to see her face but he didn't need to. He saw her her head roll on the ground. He dropped tetsusaiga on the floor.

"Ryoko?! I..." tears strolled down his face. "I...love...you...too. I...won't for...for-get. I promise." Inuyasha slowly got up and faced his father.

"As I said before I'm sorry. Sesshomaru pick her up we'll have her cremated!" said InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru went for her.

"Stop. Do not touch her." he gritted out.

Sesshomaru hesitated. Then smiled and walked toward her again.

"I said do NOT touch her! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Sesshomaru got hit with the attack and flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. (A/N:Ok, Inuyasha's attack was a lot stronger since he had been training with his father and is even stronger since he's mad! Plus Sesshomaru is only 17 right now so he's not that strong yet. Oh and I don't plan on letting Inuyasha cut of Sesshomaru's arm, cause I like Sesshomaru! But I will let Inuyasha temporarily paralyze his arm. )

The attack cut InuTaisho's cheek. "I don't want to fight you."

"You don't. But I do!" yelled Inuyasha charging at InuTaisho. InuTaisho evaded Inuyasha's basic attacks (various punches and kicks). Then he evaded Inuyasha's special attacks (A whole lot of Iron Reavers). InuTaisho was tired of playing around and poison clawed Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Stop it I told I don't want to-"

"Blades of Blood!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran and dove for tetsusaiga. He got up and charged at InuTaisho.

InuTaisho caught Inuyasha's sword and threw him to the wall. "Inuyasha's I am your father! She's just a human who took care of you."

"How dare you. How dare you call yourself my father! If anyone was to be called my parent she would be!"

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho yelled and pulled Inuyasha up in the air by his kimono.(A/N:shirt whatever! Don't ask me I'm not an expert!) "How dare you disgrace me!"

Inuyasha coughed up some blood and said, "If only Rumiko could of lived to this day. She knew you were evil but she just didn't know how much." Inuyasha smiled and whispered, "Evil enough to kill HER only son."

InuTaisho was filled with rage and had just popped his bubble. He was mad. But he showed restraint. He let Inuyasha fall on the ground. He bent down and looked at Inuyasha. "I was trying to help you. I felt bad for not letting Rumiko not have a proper burial ground so I thought I'd let her have one."

"You think I trust you?" said Inuyasha looking at his father.

"Fine do what you want, unfortunately you're not within my power to control."

"Huh?"

"I let you go, remember?" said InuTaisho.

Inuyasha got up and sheathed tetsusaiga. He picked up Ryoko's and Johnathan's remains and went for the window.

"I'm assuming you're not coming back. I won't forgive you so easily though if you do. You'll have to do me a favor."

"You think I want to be forgiven by you?" said Inuyasha calmly.

"But, where will you go?" asked InuTaisho.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He left out the window without a goodbye.

Scene and time change.

Inuyasha was putting flowers on Ryoko's and Johnathan's grave. It had been a year since the incident had happen.

Sesshomaru walked up and placed a rose on Ryoko's grave.

There was a sad silence but Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to be friendly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." said Sesshomaru.

"What?!" said Inuyasha surprised.

"That's what he said." said Sesshomaru.

"That's what who said?" Inuyasha knew who but wanted to make sure.

"Our fath-"

"YOUR father!" Inuyasha interrupted Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You know you gave me two scars and paralyzed my right arm."

"So. Look what you got in return...you can spend as much time as you want with your father as you want." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"What?!" said Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean for her OR him to get killed. I just wanted to teach YOU a lesson." said Sesshomaru.

"Did he tell you to say that too?" said Inuyasha.

"No he told me to apologize. But that alone should suffice." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smiled. _So Sesshomaru's still the same. I'm glad. What am I saying?! _"Well I'll see you around." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" said a kind and gentle voice.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to see a girl come from behind the tree. She looked 15.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You mean to say you're not sur-"

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Inuyasha interrupting Sesshomaru.

She ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "My name is Rin, Please." she started to cry. "Where's my mom?" said Rin.

"You're Rin?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

**Flashback:**

"Inuyasha I have a little girl her name is Rin please find her and take care of her. Please Inuyasha! Please don't forget! Her name is Rin. Find her! Take care of her! Ok?" said Ryoko.

**End Flashback**

"There dead. I'm sorry. These are their graves." said Inuyasha.

Rin started to cry even more.

"But don't you worry. I'll take care of you now. So no more crying." said Inuyasha.

"How? You live in the forest Inuyasha you're not guaranteed food everyday and these are not good living conditions for a human." said Sesshomaru.

"Rin why don't you stay here and talk to you're parents while I talk to my brother. Ok?" said Inuyasha.

They walked away and started talking but it seemed like an argument. It finally ended.

"Inuyasha look at the bright side she'll have the most perfect care with me and she'll be safe. Plus she can visit the village and make friends." said Sesshomaru.

"I can take care of her! I promised Ryoko! And I can protect her I'll be her friend! I won't let her fall under InuTaisho's rule not like my mother and not like Ryoko! Why do you give care anyway?!" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Feh. Whatever my minds made up she's staying with me." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wait! I only have two day left until I turn 18!" said Sesshomaru.

"SO!" said Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha don't be a fool! You know the rules I have to get a mate or I'm dead." said Sesshomaru.

"And." said Inuyasha.

"InuTaisho will hunt you down and you will have to become leader! Think about it it was either you or me from the start and if I die it's all you! If I recall you don't want that title." said Sesshomaru.

"You just want to save your hide besides I think she's under age anyway." said Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter he doesn't need to know that! Inuyasha, let me make it up to you for what happened to them. I'll give her the best care in the world and I'll let her come and see you. She can bring you food and clothes. You can walk her to the village. Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"But I promised." said Inuyasha.

"You'll take care of her too. You'll be her friend remember?" said Sesshomaru.

And so it was settled. Rin would go with Sesshomaru and visit Inuyasha frequently. Inuyasha's whereabouts would not be revealed and Sesshomaru would be soon be the new leader. Or so they hoped.

Can't you see why this took me so long to write? Sorry for the delay. I wrote it extra long just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and yes this is the end of the chapter. So sad. So here's the preview!:

_Why is it so hard for her to believe?! I'm Inuyasha dammit! _

"And for the hundredth time, who the hell is Inoku?! Never mind that, we gotta get you out of here before Sesshomaru finds you!" said Inuyasha.

"Before I find who, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

_Great! What am I going to do now?! I'm running out of time! Until the next chapter......_

**Chapter 12: Illusions, New Life, and the Stowaway**

_"Damn!" said Inuyasha._

_If I found out that Miroku is responsible for this... I'll kill him!_


	12. Illusions, New Life, And The Stowaway

**Chapter 12 Illusions, New Life, And The Stowaway**

Her words came to his ears like she was yelling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a girl tied up in the room Miroku had sent him in- _Miroku! He kidnapped this poor defenseless girl! How could he! After I specifically told him that I wasn't-_

"Did you here me? Untie me right now Inoku!" Her determination was building back up.

Inuyasha stood there frozen. He suddenly snapped out of it. _I know...I'll untie this girl and take her back to where she came from. Her scent tells it all and I know exactly how to get there!_

He bent down. She turned her back and he untied her hands. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Girl! Listen up, I'm-"

"Kagome." she said.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha completely confused.

"My name is Kagome." said Kagome.

"Ka-go-me." he said transfixed. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter I'm going to to take you back home so you need to be quiet. I'll-"

"Heh, yeah right. That's a good one."

"What?"

"You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place Inoku!"

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life! And who the hell is Inoku?"

"You are, moron! What, do you have amnesia now or something?"

"Look. My name is Inuyasha. You got that?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to take you back home so I need you to be quiet."

"What! You're taking me home! That's mmmmm"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand. "Didn't I just say I needed you to be quiet? He whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. "Come on let's go."

They ran down the hallway and up the stairs and stopped. They had made it to the ships deck.

_The sky is dark blue but the moon...its position! If I'm right then I have only a couple minutes til midnight! I'd better hurry! _thought Inuyasha. _Only thing is Sesshoumaru is probably out looking for me now! What should I do? I know I'll take one of the fishing boats! Now I just have to be quiet._

"Girl...uh...Kagome." whispered Inuyasha.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha turned around and bent down slightly. "Here get on. I'm gonna jump over there."

Kagome thought on it a little. _Oh I get it! He's going to use those boats to take me home! I'm really going home I can't believe it! I'm so happy I could-_

"Hey! Could you hurry it up!" Inuyasha said trying not to yell but failed miserably.

"Okay. Just hold on." said Kagome climbing on Inuyasha's back.

_Alright! Time to get out of here! _Inuyasha looked right and left. _It's clear. Here I go! _Inuyasha bent his knees even further and got ready to spring up in the air...

"Inuyasha what are you doing? You couldn't possibly be thinking of running away would you?" said a voice Inuyasha didn't want to hear.

Inuyasha fell on ass and so did Kagome.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do Inuyasha kill me!" yelled Kagome.

"Shit! Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's face faltered and he started to frown. _It can't be! _"Inuyasha who is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome got up. "My name is Kagome and I wish to go home!" she yelled.

_This girl is an idiot! You just don't yell at Sesshoumaru! _Inuyasha got up standing in front of her.

"I can't believe you actually went and kidnapped a woman. Your stupidity amazes me." said Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked around Inuyasha and examined Kagome thoroughly. "She's just an ordinary human girl. Wait." he said looking into her eyes. S_he's a miko. She might prove to be useful._

"You actually did something worth while Inuyasha." said Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up! I'm taking Kagome home and then we can get my death over with." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm afraid its too late for that. According to this watch it's 12:05 AM."

"What!"

"Congratulations on your wife and your New Life, Little Brother." said Sesshoumaru as he turned and left.

"Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha.

There was a long silence.

Kagome decided to break it. "Well if your finished cursing yourself can I go home now?"

"Are you stupid? You can't go home, Sesshoumaru saw you." said Inuyasha.

"Who cares! Just take me home already!" yelled Kagome.

"Believe me, I would if I could but now its hopeless. You see...Sesshoumaru is the leader of The Shikon No Tama Clan. Our clan wouldn't have last long the way it was going, so my father made a rule that age 18 members of the clan had to kidnap a woman or man and make them their mate. If they failed to do this they were killed. Sometimes the captives would escape and the clan member would just have to kidnap another person."

Kagome was speechless.

"After my father died Sesshoumaru took over and changed the rules a little. If the captive escaped the entire clan was to go after them and kill every living thing related to the captive."

"So the rumors were true." Kagome said horrified.

"Now you know why you should care that Sesshoumaru saw you and why you can't go home now." said Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house." said Inuyasha.

They got off the ship and walked into Inuyasha's house on the island. Inuyasha walked into his room and took some blankets from his closet and set them on the futon in the living room. He walked back into his room and called for Kagome.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can sleep in here from now on. Good night."

"Inuyasha? Is it really hopeless? Is there nothing I can do?" she asked.

"If there was I would of told you already. I was ready to die so that I wouldn't have to see another human suffer. Believe me if there was a way to get you out of this I would have done it." said Inuyasha.

"You make it sound like your so innocent when you're the one that kidnapped me." said Kagome.

"Like I said I didn't kidnap you. I just met you tonight." said Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't waste time responding back to Inuyasha. She was too mad at Inuyasha, too mad at Inoku, too mad at herself for taking the dare. Now it would seem that she would live to regret this entire event for the rest or her life.

Inuyasha didn't waste time standing at the doorway of his use-to-be room he left for the couch in the front of the house praying for an unending sleep.

Hey everyone here's the desired chapter. Sorry it took so long! ;; I didn't expect it to. WOW! Review me your comments and/or questions I will be glad to read them.


End file.
